Star Wars: The Price of Redemption
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker is given a second chance at life, he soon realizes that certain things may come at a cost. Also, Luke meets a very special woman that could change his life forever. Takes place after Episode VI, but in an alternate universe; wil eventually lead up to an alternate Episode VII and IX.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars - The Price of Redemption**

 _ **Author's Note: Hello, and thanks for coming to read my story! A bit of a heads up, though, this story's in an "alternate universe", and some of the characters may seem OOC since I've only watched the 6 movies, some EU books, and the "Clone Wars" cartoon series, so I do not have much knowledge on all the events from the massive STAR WARS universe, and my apologies if this does not seem like the other multiple FF stories on here**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm writing this story because of the fact that "Episode VII" will be released in 2 weeks from now, which I had never thought would happen, so this is coming out of my fanboy excitement**_

 _ **I was 11 when "Revenge of the Sith" came out, and now I am 21, waiting to see the 7th installment of the new sequel trilogy!**_

 _ **But back to my story… I, too, wondered how things would be if somehow Anakin had been able to live alongside Luke after the now-former Sith turned back to the good side and killed Emperor Palpatine**_

 _ **If this seems similar to other fan stories on here, it is simply because I was inspired by them, and not because I am taking credit for another person's work**_

 _ **So, in short, I hope you all enjoy this story, and I will probably be in a theater with readers like you in 2 weeks to see "The Force Awakens"... Oh, and all rights go to Disney/Lucasfilm**_

 _Chapter 1 (Bringing Balance)_

"Hahahaha," laughed Emperor Palpatine, clapping his hands, and filled with glee as he witnessed what he assumed was a working plan. "Good, good…"

Luke Skywalker, the 23-year-old Jedi from Tatooine, was simply breathing but not saying a single word.

In front of him was Darth Vader, the "Dark Lord" of the Empire, whose right hand was now sliced off… because of Luke's lightsaber.

Luke had begun using his rage and anger as fuel while fighting his father, but he stopped himself when he realized that if he continued acting this way, he would follow the same path his father had.

As the Jedi looked at his own mechanical hand, Emperor Palpatine grinned, and said, "I can feel the hate inside of you… now, complete your destiny, and take your father's place at my side!"

Looking back at Vader, Luke shook his head, deciding what his choice would be.

Turning to face the Emperor, the young Jedi tossed his lightsaber to the ground.

"Never… I'll never turn to the dark side," replied Luke. "You have failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The smile on Palpatine's face quickly disappeared as soon as Luke had finished his sentence, and the glee turned into pure hatred.

"So be it, _Jedi…_ If you will not be turned, you will be _destroyed!"_

All of a sudden, the Emperor's fingertips began to shoot out powerful and deadly "Force Lightning" energy bolts at young Skywalker, who groaned in pain while being thrown into some heavy canisters.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side," growled Palpatine.

As for Vader, he simply limped over to be by his master's wide, silent as he watched his son collapse to the ground, being almost electrified to death.

"Father, please," begged Luke, reaching out to his father, hoping that the goodness he had sensed inside him would prevail. "Help me!"

As he continued to watch, Vader felt like this was the same situation from two decades ago, when he was deciding to either help Master Windu or side with Palpatine.

Luke let out a final cry of pain when the Emperor paused to say, "Now, young Skywalker… you will die!"

Trying to catch his breath, Luke tried to stand up, but he wasn't strong enough, especially when the energy bolts came back, causing more excruciating pain.

Vader looked from his master to his son, listening to his cries of pain, and all of a sudden, it was like a door had opened up inside his mind, and memories of loved ones he'd lost were coming at him all at once.

Obi-Wan… Padmé… his mother...

 _You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

 _I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart!_

He'd been unable to keep them from dying, but he realized that if he did not act fast, his son would follow that same path.

 _No,_ thought Vader. _This can't happen… this cannot be my destiny!_

And, then, in that moment, he was Anakin Skywalker again, choosing to save his son by turning to the Emperor and lifting him above his head, ignoring his master's yells.

As for Luke, he thought he was going to die right before Palpatine's attack stopped, and the young Jedi was surprised to see his father taking the Emperor over to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room.

Using as much of his newfound strength as possible, Anakin hurled the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft, then peering close to the edge to watch his master's body spin fall into the metallic abyss.

Then, an explosion erupted, followed by a rush of blue light, and Luke, not wanting his father to fall over the edge, went over to his father's side and pulled him back to safety.

As they both collapsed, Luke could hear his father's breathing system giving a noise that almost sounded like wheezing, so he pushed himself to stand up, and with his father leaning over his shoulder, the two of them were able to reach the Death Star's docking bay, where generals and officials and stormtroopers and others were trying to hurry out before its eventual destruction.

Eying an available Imperial shuttle, Luke walked over to the ship's ramp, but the pain from the Force lightning came back, and after his father collapsed, the young Jedi felt his knees give out.

As he lifted up his father, Luke was surprised when he said, "Luke, help me take… this mask off…"

"But you'll die," replied Anakin's son, who could not believe what he was hearing.

"Nothing can stop that now," said Anakin, knowing his time was almost up. "Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes."

Luke wanted to say more, but he could feel that his father was not going to change his mind, so in just a few minutes, the helmet was off, and Luke was now seeing his father face-to-face.

As Anakin smiled, Luke was simply surprised at how he looked. There was a scar on the side of his head, and he looked like he had not seen sunlight in ages.

"Now, go, my son…" replied Anakin. "Leave me…"

But Luke was not going to give up so easy. "No, you're coming with me…. I won't leave you here, I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke," replied Anakin, referring to the fact that he had helped bring him back to the light side of the Force.

The prophecy was being fulfilled…

"You were right about me," he added. "Tell your sister you were right."

But before Luke could reply back, he could sense his father's energy leaving his body.

"Father…" But Anakin simply closed his eyes one last time. "I won't leave you!"

It was too late. Like Obi-Wan and Yoda, his father had become one with the Force.

With a deep sigh, Luke closed his eyes, and then, he kissed his hand, touched his father's forehead, and a few minutes later, once the body was safely inside… or rather an empty suit of armor… Luke departed from the Death Star, heading back to the Ewok planet.

Several hours later, after having a private fire-burning funeral for his father, Luke walked back to the Ewok village, where everyone was celebrating their spectacular victory.

He quickly felt better after being embraced by her sister, Leia, followed by Han and Chewie, and soon joined in on the celebration.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, everyone was celebrating the fall of the Empire, including those on Naboo and Coruscant, finally free of Emperor Palpatine.

Even some "old friends" were pleased with the victory that the Rebels had brought.

As Luke left the celebration for a moment, looking towards the night sky, he smiled when he saw the Force ghosts of Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi and Yoda… soon followed by a third ghost, whom he instinctively recognized as a younger version of his father.

His smile grew wider, but his moment was broken when a concerned Leia came over, hoping that her brother was okay.

Luke simply smiled warmly, and as both her and Han brought the heroic Jedi back to the celebration, the three ghosts also watched with happiness as the Alliance celebrated the dawning of a new era.

 _Sometime later…_

"Anakin." … "Anakin!" … "ANAKIN!"

All of a sudden, the Jedi Knight felt his eyes open up, as if he'd woken up from a dream that had lasted a lifetime.

"I wondered when you'd finally wake up, old friend."

Anakin was about to answer when he stopped to look where he was at.

 _Wait a minute. This is my… mine and Padmé's quarters… am i in…_

"Coruscant?" replied Obi-Wan, reading the mind of his "brother".

Before he could say anything, Anakin noticed that something was off.

Obi-Wan was still a Force ghost, but for some reason… he felt… different...

"What is going on?"

The Jedi master smiled, and said, "I think it's best if you go look in the mirror."

Getting up from his bed, Anakin made his way to the restroom, quickly realizing that he definitely was not a ghost anymore.

"I'm alive?" said Anakin, still looking at his reflection. It was the way he would have looked around this time, had he not become seduced by the Dark Side.

The 45-year-old man was relieved that he still had most of his hair, although it was a bit more shortened and well-cut.

"This is impossible…"

Obi-Wan smirked, and said, "Only if you believe it is, Anakin…"

"No, I mean… I cannot be… alive," replied the Chosen One. "I died seeing my son with my own eyes!"

His former Master simply crossed his arms, and said, "All things happen for a reason, Anakin…"

With a smirk, Obi-Wan added, "Let's just call this a second chance to live your life… but in the correct way this time."

Anakin was overwhelmed. "This is… I… thank you, Obi-Wan…"

"I appreciate the compliment, but no need to thank me," answered his former Master.

"How long's it been since the celebration?"

The Force ghost of Ben Kenobi replied, "Only a few months… but you'd be surprised how much can change in that amount of time."

Anakin was starting to feel a bit irritated with Obi-Wan. "Can you simply just-"

"Just look outside, and you'll see where to start."

Rolling his eyes, but having a smirk on his face, Anakin went to the balcony of his apartment, feeling a soft tug at his heart as he remembered when he and Padmé used to look up at the night sky, counting the stars one by one as they appeared.

 _If only she were here with me… but she can't… and it's all my fault_

"Not entirely, at least."

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" exclaimed Anakin.

Obi-Wan simply said, "Only when I am needed… and I'm sorry about Padmé, Anakin, but that can also be fixed, as well."

"What are you saying?" said Anakin. "That she is alive, like me?"

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by a sudden noise at the door.

"Someone's trying to break in?"

Anakin consciously reached for his lightsaber, but quickly figured out that he did not have one. "Obi-Wan, why do I…"

But his best friend was now gone.

 _Why am I not surprised?_

As the doorknob continued rattling, Anakin simply did the first thing that came to his mind… running to hide inside the closet.

When the former Sith lord closed the closet door, the one to the entrance opened, and he heard a voice say, "See? Told ya, piece of cake!"

 _Han Solo?_

As the rebellious pilot walked into the apartment, the people behind him followed suit, with one of them saying, "Oh, sure, you've probably done this multiple times."

 _Leia?_

"Look, princess, let's just look for what the kid needs, and get out of here."

Anakin frowned in confusion. _Was he talking about Luke?_

"Don't worry, Han, I can find it," replied Luke, entering the room, as well. "You can go back with the ship."

"Whatever makes you happy, kid," replied Han, leaving the room. "Feels a bit weird in here anyway."

As he left, Leia turned to look at her brother, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" said Luke.

"There is something you are not telling me," replied Leia. "Why else would you have us walk up here?"

Luke answered, "Because I can feel h - _someone_ in here besides us."

Leia looked confused. "What are… Han just left, Luke, it's just us in this room, along with-"

She was interrupted by the sound of multiple buttons and noises coming from an astromech droid. "R2? What is it?"

Letting out a few beeps and whistles, the blue miniature droid slided across the floor, into the master room, and stopping at the closet.

[Over here, Luke] said R2-D2, talking to his new master in beeps and whistles.

"Artoo, that is only a closet." Leia exclaimed.

But Luke felt otherwise. "No, I can feel it, too,,."

As the young Jedi reached the closet doors, Anakin held his breath, trying very hard to not make a sound.

["Huh… maybe I'm imagining things] beeped Artoo Deetoo, as he rolled away, but Luke was not so sure.

"Wait a minute…"

All of a sudden, Anakin heard his son's voice appear in his mind. _"Father, I know you are in here. I can sense your presence._ "

At first, he remained silent, but then, he heard Leia say, "Luke, what's happening? Why does it feel... so strange all of a sudden?"

" _Father, just come out before she finds you herself."_

Part of him wanted to, but the rest of him was not so sure, especially since he would definitely not receive a warm welcome from his own daughter.

Speaking of Leia, she turned Luke to face her, and said, "Explain, Luke, because the fact that, on this particular day, from out of the blue, you wanted to retrieve something from this room that belonged to someone I do not know of, and now you-"

She wanted to finish her sentence, but stopped when she saw a middle-aged but youngish man step out of the closet.

"Oh… our apologies, sir," said Leia, in a polite tone. "Is this your place?"

"You could say that, yeah," replied Anakin, knowing that she did not recognize him.

As for Luke, he simply smiled, sensing Leia's confusion and his father's discomfort. "How are you feeling, Father?"

" _Father_?" Leia looked at her brother with confusion. "Luke, your father is dead… you told me you burned his suit back on Endor."

"Yes, that is true, but… well…" replied Luke.

Anakin sighed, knowing whatever came next would not be very pleasant.

"Miss Leia… your brother is right."

"How did you know he was-"

The hero without fear said, "I know because I could sense it through his feelings… you look so much like your mother…"

" _Who are you_?" Leia asked, her confusion becoming mixed with irritation.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker," replied the Jedi Knight. "But I used to be Darth Vader… and I am also the father to you both."

 **Author's Note - Things are about to become interesting!**

 **If you readers enjoy the story so far, then that's great to hear! Just leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **And again, my apologies if I leave out certain things. Still trying to catch up with the other fans...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _ **Chapter 2 (Making the Right Move)**_

 _Author's_ _Note - Thanks to all those who have been enjoying my story so far! The fact that people like it makes me happy and keeps me going with writing the next chapter!_

Once Anakin had told Leia he was her father, the three of them had all become quiet.

After several minutes, Leia shook her head, and said, "You're dead…"

The former Sith lord shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "I _was_ dead, yes… but for some reason I still do not understand, I am alive."

Luke remained quiet, not wanting to cause any more tension. He had no current problems with Anakin, but his sister was an entirely different story.

"Ok… well, if you're actual flesh and blood…" began Leia, to the other two's confusion.

But after a few seconds, Luke sighed, and said, "Leia, please, no…"

"What is she…?" replied Anakin, but before he could finish, everything suddenly went black.

"That's one hell of a punch you took."

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, his vision appearing foggy, but once it cleared up, he instantly felt pain coming from his head.

"Careful, pal, you still got a minor bruise on your forehead."

Looking around, Anakin quickly realized that he wasn't at his quarters anymore.

Then, he turned to the right, and saw that he was staring at someone he last remembered being frozen in carbonite.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while, either."

Anakin was about to answer back when Han added, "Look, I honestly should be trying to kick your ass right now, but knowing that Leia gave you a solid punch, I'm fine with just you looking like that."

"Well, thanks… I think…" muttered Anakin, sighing. "Where am I?"

"In my ship," replied Han. "And this is like a storage room… since Luke didn't want you to get any more damaged up front."

"The _Falcon_?" Anakin said. "Huh, I expected it to be more…"

"What, high-class?"

Smiling, the former Sith lord was taken back to memories of tinkering and inventing as a child. "Eh, not so much, just thought it would show more age inside. Looks only a few years old."

Han chuckled. "Yeah, well, she's been through hell and back, but a keeper."

As Anakin nodded in agreement, Han cleared his throat, and said, "Also, um… I wanted to say thanks for not killing Luke or letting him get killed back on that second Death Star."

"Well, he is my son…" replied Anakin. "I didn't want to lose him the way I lost everyone else I cared about."

Before Han could reply, Anakin added, "Does Leia know you and I are talking to each other?"

"Yeah, but it took a lot of convincing from Luke to have her be okay with it," answered Han, smiling. "She'll come around to you, though… deep down, she can be a real angel."

"Just like her mother," said Anakin. "But I think a punch was actually a good start."

"Ever been hit by a girl before?"

"Well, I've been knocked around by her mother a few times back when we worked together during the Clone Wars… but she was definitely the first in a long time."

Han chuckled, and said, "You are a whole lot like Luke… How the heck someone like you become someone like Vader?"

"It's a long story," replied Anakin. "Not everyone would probably be a fan of it…

"But I was simply seduced strongly by the dark side of the Force. It made me become someone I never wanted to be."

"R-r-r-right…" nodded Han, who still did not fully understand everything about the Force.

Looking at the "scoundrel," Anakin asked, "So what does that make us then?"

"Well, let's just say it's the start of a long path to becoming friends," answered Han. "You seem okay to me, for now…"

He offered a handshake, and it took a moment for Anakin to accept it, but as they shook, Han squeezed a little hard.

"But I _will_ shoot you down like a dog if you ever hurt anyone that _I_ care about."

Anakin smirked, and added his own handshake strength. "I give you my word nothing will happen… but to refresh my memory knowledge, you are in a relationship with my daughter, correct?"

Han could not help but gulp a little bit before saying, "Well, I mean… we're taking things slowly…"

"Well, just know that, in the future, if you ever do _anything_ …"

Han quickly nodded his head. "Uh, don't worry, sir, I know who you used to be…"

"And try not to forget it," chuckled Luke, standing near the doorway.

He had finally chosen to visit his father, and had arrived just in time for the two's staredown.

As they let go, Han said, "Well, I gotta check on Chewie… anything else I should know about your father, Luke?"

"He used to be a great pilot," shrugged the young Jedi.

Han looked at Anakin with surprise. "You flew ships back then?"

"Well, that's putting it lightly…" shrugged Anakin. "I also flew a lot of speeders. Still have my collection, too, I think."

Luke chuckled as Han's mouth dropped. "You have a… collection of… okay, we got to talk more again later."

As Han left to go back and fly the _Millenium Falcon_ , Anakin looked at Luke, and said, "He actually isn't that bad…"

"I could tell you stories," laughed Luke.

The two of them started walking to another part of the ship.

"So, son… how is your sister, by the way?"

Before he could receive an answer, Anakin suddenly turned around, and caught the metal pipe that had almost struck his head.

"Lucky catch," remarked Leia.

"I'm a fast learner," replied Anakin, simply smirking as his daughter dropped the pipe.

The young senator simply said, "This does not change anything, _Vader_ … once we land, I am turning you in."

Luke was about to speak when Leia held up her hand. "No, Luke… It's the right thing to do after the decades of pain he's brought to the galaxy."

She turned back to look at Anakin, and walked away, while Luke was speechless.

"I am afraid she's right, son," said Anakin, accepting his fate. "I've done too many horrible things…"

"But that was not _you_ ," exclaimed Luke. "That was _Darth Vader_."

Anakin simply shook his head. "I can't run away from my mistakes."

Just then, a yawning Han approached them, saying, "Better get some sleep, Luke… she's taking her time to get to Naboo. Probably won't get there until the afternoon."

Luke sighed, and said, "Fine, just don't let us get eaten or anything."

As he walked away, Han was about to go to his own room when Anakin asked, "We're going to Naboo?"

"Well… yeah, that's where the New Republic is based at," replied Han. "You've been there before?"

Anakin was about to talk about Padmé, but instead, he said, "A few times, yeah…"

A few hours later, back in the storage room, Anakin was trying to sleep, but after everything that happened since his "resurrection", it would take him a while.

And, since the black suit was not keeping his body warm, he was now experiencing the cold as he did back when he had left Tatooine after being freed from Qui-Gon.

Luckily, he was able to find a blanket, but after falling asleep, Anakin was starting to have a bad dream.

 _Annie… my little boy is a Jedi…_

"Mom, no…"

 _You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

"Obi-Wan, wait…"

Meanwhile, at that exact moment, Leia was doing a final check-up before going to sleep.

But before she went to bed, the senator heard Vader - "Anakin" talking in his sleep, or so it seemed.

As she slowly approached him, Anakin (still asleep) said, "Why couldn't I save her?"

 _You're not all-powerful, Annie_

 _Well, I should be! I will become the most powerful Jedi over!_

Leia could not help but feel a bit concerned, wondering if she should wake him up.

As for Anakin, an old memory appeared in his mind...

 _I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune._

 _It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. How could I forget my future husband?_

 _(Young Anakin simply smiled, but continued to shiver, even as Padme kneeled down to look at him.)_

 _Many things will change when we reach the capital, Annie. My caring for you will always remain_

Then, the Jedi knight started to shiver, so Leia (who was conveniently holding an extra blanket) started to put it around him, but then, she stepped back when Anakin opened his eyes.

"Padmé?"

But he quickly recognized that it was Leia, so he said, "My apologies… I was just having some sleep problems."

Leia nodded her head. "And you seem to be very cold…"

The Chosen One shrugged, and said, "My body is still getting used to not being confined to that black suit… I haven't felt this way since the first time I went to Naboo."

Anakin was also aware of the fact that his daughter was showing him kindness, but also chose to not act like he was.

"Were you going through the same stuff as us?"

"Not exactly," replied Anakin. "I was only a young boy when I first met Obi-Wan and his master and -"

"Padmé?" Anakin looked up at Leia. "You said her name in your sleep."

He nodded, and continued. "Yes, I had also met your mother at the time, as well… she was kind and gentle… almost like an angel, I had thought…"

Leia started to smile. There was still a lot about her mother she had not learned about yet, and she would not be able to ask her...

"Tell me something," said the senator, looking at Anakin, face-to-face. "Who was the one inside the suit when my home planet was blown up, or when I was tortured, or when my love was becoming encased in carbonite?

"Was it still Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, whom I assume is the person I am talking to right now."

At first, Anakin was quiet, but then, he said, "Leia… I'm sorry… for everything…

"From what happened on the Death Star to freezing Han and…"

Before he could finish, Anakin suddenly felt a breeze of icy coldness again, and shivered a little more. "Look, if you prefer to have me stand trial, then I will… and you don't have to ever forgive me. I just want you to be safe."

He turned his head to the side, but then, Leia reached over to turn it back towards her.

"Look… um… maybe I was a bit overheated earlier yesterday, so… when we get to Naboo, I will not turn you in to the authorities."

Showing surprise, Anakin replied, "I greatly appreciate it, Leia... but does this mean you-"

"Not forgiveness," replied Leia, shaking her head. "That will come in time… this is simply me… offering my thanks for saving Luke."

Anakin smirked, and replied, "And I thought your right hook was a 'thank-you' instead."

Leia couldn't help but chuckle as she got up, saying, "No, I just felt that it was payback."

Anakin chuckled, smiling as she walked away.

 _So much like Padmé… if only she were alive to witness all of this_


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 **Chapter 3 (Return of a Legend)**

 _Author's Note: All rights go to DISNEY and LUCASFILM.; I just own the story_

The next day, after Luke had woken up, he had decided to go and see how his father was doing.

To his surpise, Anakin was not in the storage room; instead, he found him at the front of the ship, along with...

 _Leia?_

"Hello, Luke," greeted Leia, who could feel his presence. "Sleep well?"

"I did, actually," replied Luke. "I was about to ask our father the same thing."

Leia looked over to her father, who said, "Just had some trouble with the coldness, but I'm better now."

The young Jedi looked at Leia with slight confusion. _I don't get it... Yesterday, you almost killed him, but now, you're acting like it didn't happen!_

Leia simply smiled. _He had some trouble sleeping. I went to check on him, and we had a conversation._

Luke smirked. _So, then, I take it you won't turn him in?_

 _Not... as of right now, but I still don't completely trust him. That will take some time._

After Luke nodded his head, Han and Chewie entered the room, with Han saying, "Hey, Luke, I couldn't find your da- what the... ?"

"Oh, hey, Capt. Solo," greeted Anakin. "Hope you don't mind, I wanted to see how it felt flying her."

Han shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, I'm just shocked Leia's near you without some kind of blaster or something."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I wasn't planning on actually murdering him, Han... He _is_ my... father, after all."

Han was even more surprised, but then, he smirked, and looked over at Luke, who sighed, then nodded his head.

"What was that?" asked Leia.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," replied Han. "Just that I told Luke you'd change your mind about tossing your dad into a cell."

As for Luke, he walked over to Anakin, and asked, "So, are you concerned about anyone recognizing you?"

He thought about it, and replied, "Not entirely. Everyone will probably assume that I'd been dead..."

Anakin was also hoping that, if Obi-Wan had been right, he would have his own special reunion.

As the ship landed, nearby the new Senate office building, Han followed Leia inside while Luke stayed at his father's side.

R2-D2 spoke to Anakin (in the way he always talked, by beeps and whistles), and the Jedi smiled. "You're right..."

"You okay?" asked Luke.

Anakin nodded his head. "Yes, it's just that... The last time I remember being here was back when this building used to be at Coruscant."

He remembered telling Obi-Wan that he'd meet him later at a meeting for the Jedi Council...

 _Anakin, let's be fair. Today you're the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with politicians._

 _Alright, but you owe me, and not just you saving your skin for the 10th time_

Then, it had been followed by being welcomed into loving arms by...

"Anakin?" The Jedi knight turned his head, and saw Mon Mothma approaching the two of them.

Bowing his head, Anakin said, "Greetings, milady..."

The chancellor of the New Republic looked as if she was facing a ghost.

"I have not seen you in nearly two decades, Master Skywalker..."

Anakin simply said, "I apologize, milady, but after what had happened with the Jedi and Pa - Senator Amidala, I had become... I entered a dark place, and I feared that it'd be best for everyone if I went into hiding."

Looking at Luke, with a smile, Anakin added, "But when my son and daughter found me, they helped me realize on how wrong I had been, and as I can see... You've all started a path to a brighter future."

Mon Mothma smiled, and said, "Well, if Padmé were here, she would have been pleased to see you, as I am right now...

"Maybe even more. I was aware of her fondness for you."

Anakin felt himself blush a little. "Yes, well... Now that I am here, I would like to help in any way that I can."

"Well, then, why don't you and Luke follow me to the Great Hall, and in our meeting, I can reveal the fact that the 'hero with no fear' has returned."

Anakin nodded his head, and said, "It would be my pleasure, milady..."

So, the two Jedi's followed Senator Mothma inside the building, with Anakin suddenly having another flashback.

 _"I've missed you so much, Padmé."_

 _"There where whispers that you had been killed."_

 _"I'm all right... Feels like we have been apart for too long..."_

Anakin tried to bring his mind back to the present, but nothing was working.

 _Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?_

 _Something wonderful has happened... Ani... I'm pregnant._

"Father, put your hood up," said Luke, interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

Seeing that they were about to enter the Great Hall, Anakin watched as both Mothma and Luke entered the room, while he waited outside until they were ready for him.

As time went on, the Chosen One was now pacing back and forth.

 _She can't possibly be alive after all this time,_ thought Anakin. _There is no way that..._

His thoughts were cut short when he heard someone from inside cry out, "All the Jedi were wiped out, Chancellor. Who else could have survived?"

 _That's my cue,_ thought Anakin, who took a deep breath, and entered the room.

Once he was in, every head turned to see who it was.

"Ladies and gentleman, of the New Republic," stated Mon Mothma, gesturing towards the cloaked figure. "It is with great honor that I introduce you to a Jedi legend and a hero to the galaxy... Please welcome Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin removed his hood, and at once, everyone started to applaud.

The Chosen One began to smile, rembering how good this had felt all those years ago.

 _This almost feels like home._

Once the meeting was over, Han walked over to Anakin, asking, "So, uh, you said you had your own collection of speeders?"

Anakin chuckled, and said, "Yes, but not on this planet... It's a _secret_ collection that-"

"All right, you two, talk about that stuff later," interrupted Leia. "There's work to be done."

Han groaned, and said, "We'll finish this up later, Skywalker!

As they walked away, Luke turned to look at his father. "So, what exactly happened during the Clone Wars?"

"What, Obi-Wan didn't tell you?" smirked Anakin.

Luke shook his head. "Not much... I thought I'd never find out."

Anakin smiled, and said, "Well, then, we better find somewhere to relax because it'll be a while..."

Meanwhile, as Leia watched them walk away, she couldn't help but feel like something unexpected was going to happen soon.

Later that night, far from the Senate building, and after getting off the boat, Anakin found himself looking at Padme's home.

Mon Mothma had kept an energy field around it so it wouldn't lose its magnificent appearance with age, and had thought it would help Anakin keep Padmé in his memory.

 _She has no idea_ , thought Anakin, who made his way to the balcony. The same one where he and Padme had first kissed.

As he looked up at the starry night sky, Anakin felt another flashback coming.

 _You are so... beautiful, Padmé._

 _It's only because I am so in love._

 _No... No, it's because I am so in love with you._

 _So love has blinded you?_

 _No, that's not exactly what I meant._

 _That's probably true._

Anakin smiled, but it still made him miss his wife even more.

Then, he felt himself saying, "Why couldn't I save her?"

His body started to tremble. "I know I could have... I should've never listened to Palpatine!"

Anakin could feel his anger rising. "I ruined my own life! I killed the woman I loved... She's dead because of me!"

 _"Anakin!"_

He turned to the side, and saw Obi-Wan, who did not look very pleased. "What?"

 _You may have come back from the Dark Side, Anakin, but you can easily go back if you're not careful with your feelings._

Anakin groaned, and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Master, but I can't help myself...

"It's the truth, if I had not seen things clearly, or at least talked to you-"

Obi-Wan interrupted by saying, "Yes, I know how you feel, Anakin, but we can't change the past. What's important now is that you've got a chance to start over."

Remembering Luke and Leia, Anakin said, "I know, Master, and I love them deeply... But I still miss Padmé... And I will probably continue to do so until my time has come."

Letting out a sigh, Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, just don't let the pain of losing her control you, and turn you into something more worse than Darth Vader..."

Anakin turned away for a moment, looking back to the night sky, but when he turned back around, his old friend was gone.

The Chosen One sighed, and went back inside the house, hoping that he'd have better luck with sleep than the night before.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"No... Don't leave me, please..." muttered Anakin, still dreaming.

From outside the doorway, Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that what happened next would not be part of what was supposed to happen.

 _I guess now it's_ _ **my**_ _turn to thank him for saving Luke. He'd better appreciate this._

A few hours later, Anakin suddenly woke up, but still felt drowsy.

"Mom? Is that you?" muttered the talented Jedi.

When no one answered, Anakin frowned after quickly rembering that his mom was dead.

 _How could I forget? Stupid... Stupid..._

All of a sudden, a flash of lightning appeared, surprising Anakin for a moment, and then, he heard someone.

"Annie?"

 _No, it can't be..._

Anakin got up from the bed, and walked towards the direction he'd heard the voice come from.

He looked around the house, finding no one, but then, he stopped right in front of the fireplace.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out, Anakin turned around, his eyes growing as wide as the planets in space.

"You're... You... How can..."

 _"Anakin!"_

All of a sudden, everything changed, and now, he was back on Mustfar, the last place he'd spoken with Padmé.

This time, however, he could see himself (his past self) looking right at Padmé, yelling, "You're with him!"

Anakin turned back to see Obi-Wan, coming down the ramp, then back at his former Dark self, who started Force choking Padmé. "Anakin! Don't..."

 _No! No! No!_

He tried knocking down his past self to the ground, but once he fell down, Anakin found himself laying on the floor of a medical room.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin stood up, and saw that Padmé was lying down on a gourney, with his master at her side.

"There's still... good in him..." gasped Padmé. "I know... there is still... good..."

Anakin could feel his wife's energy dropping down fast. "No, not again, this can't happen!"

Moving by her side, Anakin began to cry out, "Padmé, hang in there, please..."

Hanging down his head, Anakin said, "Please, don't leave me."

He could feel himself starting to cry, but before even letting out a single tear, Anakin felt a pair of warm hands touch his face.

"Annie... It's okay..."

He opened his eyes, and the first thing Anakin saw was... the ceiling.

Getting out of the bed, he looked around the room, seeing that it was early morning, but just like always, there was no-

"Anakin..."

The Chosen One looked back at the balcony, and his eyes grew wide.

Standing in front of him was the one person he thought he'd never be able to see again.

"Padmé...?" Anakin could not believe it.

The young woman smiled, but instead of answering, she reached down her blouse, and pulled out a necklace she was wearing.

Anakin instantly recognized it as the one he'd given her as a child, carved out of a japor snippet.

"You're... You're alive... ?"

Once again, Padmé nodded, and Anakin simply stood there, full of shock and surprise.

About a few seconds later, he fainted to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 4 (Across the Stars)_

 **Author's Note - Thank you so much to those who are reading my story and leaving a review! Some are better than none, so let's continue with the story...**

 **Oh, and** _ **Star Wars**_ **is owned by Disney/Lucasfilm**

 _"Ani..."_

 _"Padmé..."_

 _"It's okay... Wake up..."_

A few moments later, Anakin opened his eyes, and remained silent as he saw who was at the edge of his bed.

She was dressed in the same outfit that she'd worn the night they had talked by the fireplace... where they had both decided, at first, they'd be forced to live a lie if they were to enter a relationship.

"Is this... No, it can't be..." said the Jedi Knight. "I... I killed you in my anger..."

Padmé shook her head. "That's not exactly the truth, Ani. I died after giving birth to our kids... My heart was broken, the Republic was gone... I'd lost almost everything I cared about."

Hearing that made Anakin sit up, and hold back tears while exclaiming, "I'm so stupid... If I hadn't been so stubborn, or have gone to Obi-Wan like you suggested..."

"Hey, don't do this," replied Padmé, moving to be by his side. "The past is the past, Ani."

"But I could've made the future better," growled Anakin. "I killed all those children... Hundreds of Jedi..."

Before he could continue, Padmé held his face in her hands, and turned him to face her. "That was not _you_ , Anakin... It was Vader, not you."

"But still... I should have known better, if I had just-"

"Ani! That was not you... The man that I fell in love with would not do those terrible things. Understand?"

Anakin responded by simply looked into his wife's beautiful eyes, and then, he began to kiss her.

Even though it had been decades since their last kiss, the two of them both felt like it had only been a few days.

He'd missed the amazing sensation that went through his body while kissing Padmé...

The taste of her sweet lips... He didn't even realize his hands were roaming down her body, from the waist to her curvy hips, and then, he felt her grab his arms.

"Wait..." gasped Padmé. "I... Too soon, Ani..."

Anakin suddenly felt embarassed at the fact that he'd been trying to already make love to her after recently being resurrected. "My apologies, love... I got ahead of myself."

Padmé smiled, and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't get me wrong, Ani, I _want_ to give myself to you, but for now...

"Let's just take things slow... I'm just glad that I have my love back."

"Me, too, my love," smiled Anakin, and gave his wife a warm hug, which she happily returned.

The decades of pain and suffering he'd spent as Darth Vader, it all began fading away as he continued kissing his wife, though at a slower and more calm pace.

All of a sudden, Anakin heard a series of excited beeps and whistles, and he became glad at who he saw enter the room. "Artoo?"

R2-D2 rolled his way into the room, and whistled affectionately at his former master.

Anakin smiled, and rubbed the top of his dome, saying, "Hey, little buddy, I've missed you, too..."

The robot did the same for Padmé, who rubbed the side of R2-D2 while saying, "Yes, it's good to see you, Artoo."

Then, much to Anakin's joy, the voice of another familiar robot exclaimed, "For goodness sakes, Artoo, you have no respect for entering the-"

"3PO?" said Anakin, rembering when he had built the golden robot as a little boy.

"Oh, my apologies," nodded C-3PO, who obviusly did not recognize the two of them. "Have we met before?"

Anakin smirked, and said, "Yes, I was the one who created you, who gave you life."

Artoo responded, as well, and Threepio exclaimed, "I beg your pardon? Memory wiped? Good heavens!

"So, I'll never be able to remember my Maker?"

Artoo gave a response that sounded like he was unsure, though Anakin felt a bit more optimistic.

"Don't worry," chuckled Anakin. "I'll take a look at you later and see if I can find anything."

"Oh, that would be most wonderful," replied Threepio. "Imagine me not ever knowing how I was created!"

Padmé chuckled, and after the two robots walked away, with Artoo explaining more about Anakin to Threepio, the former senator leaned onto her husband's shoulder.

"Oh, Anakin... I've waited so long to feel this way again..."

The Jedi knight wrapped his arms around Padmé, and replied, "I have, as well, my love... Everything is right again."

After they parted, Padmé added, "Well, almost..."

"What do you - OWWW!"

To his surprise, Padmé delivered a solid right handed punch to Anakin's shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For scaring the heck out of me back on Mustafar," replied Padmé.

"Okay, I deserved that, but that was so long ago, and I am not-"

Before he could finish, his wife also slapped his face, saying, "And _that_ is for using the Force to choke me to death!"

Anakin rubbed his cheek, and grumbled, "You done now?"

In reply, Padmé grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately.

 _This is better_ , thought Anakin.

A few minutes later, when they finished, she said, "That's for saving our son."

Anakin grinned, but then, he said, "Wait a minute... *gasp*... I'm supposed to go with Luke to Coruscant today to visit the Jedi Temple!"

He instantly stood up, and began to head out when he stopped, then looked back at Padmé. "Sweetheart... Would you like to meet our children?"

At first, after standing up, Padmé looked extremely pleased, but then, she began to feel cautious. "How would they react? Have they gotten used to you becoming... resurrected?"

"Well, Luke was perfectly fine with it," answered Anakin. "But it took time for Leia to warm up to me.

"As for you? They'll be overjoyed..."

She still looked uncertain, so Anakin gave her another deep kiss, and said, "Don't worry, my love, I know they will be happy..."

After a while, Padmé nodded her head, and said, "Okay, who will I meet first?"

Luke was patiently waiting by the spaceport hanger, by his X-wing ship, and smiled as he saw Artoo make his way towards him.

"Hey, Artoo, my Father sleep good?"

The little droid replied in a way that made Luke smile. "Well, that sounds great... Come on, I'll load you up."

After that was done, Luke noticed his father making his way towards the ship, but to his surprise, a woman was by his side.

She was beautiful, and looked to be very kind and gentle, but with a little fierceness, as well... almost like Leia...

"Good morning, my son," greeted Anakin.

"Same to you, Father," replied Luke. "And, um, who would this be?"

His father grinned, and said, "Well, this is Padmé Amidala _Skywalker_... my wife, and..."

"Mother?" exclaimed Luke. "This is...?"

Anakin nodded in reply, and Luke was speechless, but part of him was also glad that he and her were around the same height.

"I... I can't believe..." The young Jedi added, still in shock.

Padmé responded by offering a hug, which he accepted, and then, he said, "I've never dreamed or thought about anything like this since I was little..."

Running her hand through her son's hair, Padmé replied, "I've always been watching over you, Luke... Only difference is now that I can actually hold you in my arms."

Luke nodded his head, and after they parted, he looked at Anakin. "We can always go to the Temple later, Father, you can spend the day with Mother."

Anakin shook his head. "No, I promised we would go together... Besides, your mother is interested in meeting Leia after I told her she was a Senator."

Luke chuckled, and said, "Well, I can't say I am not surprised. Those meetings can be a real sleep-heavy experience sometimes."

"You don't like politicans, either?" said Padmé.

"Just the long meetings," answered Luke, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd rather get right to the action."

She smirked, and said, "Well, he is definitely _your_ son, Ani..."

Anakin chuckled, and kissed her before saying, "I won't be long, my love... Give Leia my love."

He began walking to a nearby X-wing, but before getting closing the hatch, Anakin said, "Wait, where's Artoo?"

The white-and-blue droid replied from his spot on Luke's ship, and Anakin could not help by feeling a tiny bit sad since the two of them usually flew together all of those years ago.

Artoo could sense his former master's pain, and whistled in a sad tone, as well as Luke, who said, "Would you want to ride with him, Father?"

"No, don't worry, just that some flashbacks are coming back to me... He is your droid now, I will be fine."

"Well, okay, then," replied Luke, making a mental note to eventually share Artoo with his father. "I'm ready to go."

So, after Anakin and Luke strapped themselves in, they were about to take off when Padmé said, "Ani, come back safe... And you, too, Luke."

"You have my word, Mother," replied Luke.

Anakin smiled, and said, "I will be fine, my love."

Then, with a mischievous grin, he added, "And you should be ready for me when I return, dressed in that white midriff suit from the battle on Geonosian."

While Luke frowned in confusion, Padmé chuckled as she noticed her husband's playful smile, and remembering what he had referred to. "Well, then... I will see what I can do."

So, as the two ships then flew away, Luke glanced over at his father, and asked, "If I may ask, Father, what was that about?"

"A story for another time, son," replied Anakin, who could not keep himself from blushing. "Let's focus on Coruscant."

Back on Naboo, Padmé sighed, and turned to look at Threepio. "Can you take me to see Senator Leia?"

"Of course, Miss Padmé," said the golden robot, showing her the way. "I am sure she will be delighted to meet you."

Looking up at the sky, Padmé smiled, and said, "I do hope for that to be true, Threepio..."

As for Anakin, even though part of him was obviously lusting for Padmé, he was very glad at how his new life was turning out, and that his wife was now able to interact with their children

" _It's like I gave my entire family a second chance_ ," thought Anakin. _"Thanks, Obi-Wan..."_

Things could not become worse... Or, so it seemed...

There was still much for Anakin Skywalker to learn when it came to his new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _ **Chapter 5 (Unbroken)**_

 _Author's Note: I am so glad people are enjoying this story! Thanks so much to all those who have been reading; I promise to update as fast as I possibly can_

 _Oh, and Star Wars is owned by Disney/Lucasfilm_

 **Setting: Coruscant**

When Luke and Anakin had arrived at Coruscant, Luke noticed that his father was heading in a direction opposite from the temple

"Father, where are...?"

Anakin turned to reply, "I'm going back to mine and Padmé's former apartment, son, to take back to the Lake House.

"Just wait for me at the temple!"

As he walked away, Luke looked down at Artoo. "You should go with him, buddy, make sure he'll be okay."

Artoo replied in agreement, and as quick as possible, he went to join Anakin as they went to their old living quarters.

In the meantime, Luke walked over to the Jedi Temple, still feeling a sense of amazement and wonder, trying to imagine what life had been like in his father's time.

 **Setting: Naboo**

After Threepio had brought Padmé over to the Senate building, she was now in front of the door to the Chancellor's office.

"Yes?" Mon Mothma had said, after the droid had knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Chancellor, but there is someone here who'd like to speak with you and meet Senator Leia."

Leia, who had been in a meeting with Mothma, looked confused. _Who could that possibly be?_

"You may enter, Threepio."

The doors opened, and much to Mothma's surprise, the woman she had believed to be dead walked in.

"Senator Amidala?" The chancellor said, her eyes wide. "But... H-how can this be, I was at your funeral."

"Well, it seems that whatever brought back Master Anakin, it did the same for Miss Padmé," explained Threepio.

Leia, confused, looked at Padmé, and asked, "You know Anakin Skywalker?"

"Well... Yes," replied the former queen, feeling a bit embarassed in front of Mothma. "He is my husband..."

Once she had confessed that, Mothma smirked, as if she had expected her to say that, while Leia quickly put two-and-two together.

"You are... His wife?" said the senator, walking over to her. "That... that means you're my-"

"Holy mother of- oops!" All of a sudden, Han Solo had bursted into the room, and once he saw everyone looking at him, he realized his mistake.

"Sorry, your, er, Excellency, I just wanted to talk to, um, Leia."

Leia sighed, shaking her head, and said, "So, you're my... My real mother?"

Padmé nodded in reply, and said, "Yes, Leia, that is correct..."

The young senator did not know whether to cry or squeal with happiness.

Having her... father... back was one thing to get used to, but now her biological mother?

As for Han, he smirked, and simply said, "Huh, I can see where you got your looks from, princess."

"Han!" exclaimed Leia, frowning. "Be respectful."

He raised his hands in defense. "What? I was trying to compliment her!"

Padmé chuckled, and said, "You must be the person dating my daughter that Anakin told me about."

Remembering their handshake staredown, Han nodded his head, and said, "Um, yes, mi'lady, I am... Sorry for not doing the whole 'ask for blessing' routine, I thought all her parents died."

Leia rolled her eyes, while Padmé chuckled, and said, "It's quite all right, Han... You seem like a nice gentleman."

With a smile, she added, "Just a little scruffy-looking..."

Leia couldn't help but chuckle, while Han sarcastically laughed along. "And the same sense of humor, also..."

Mon Mothma simply smiled, and said, "Well, then, um, would you prefer we keep your actual identity hidden, for the moment, Padmé? I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable if people asked you a lot of questions."

"That would be fine," replied Padmé. "I don't recall seeing anyone else here that I knew besides you. I hardly think anyone else would recognize me."

"Good, then," said Mon Mothma, nodding in agreement. "Now then, Leia, why don't you and Han join her and Threepio and walk around?"

Before Leia could reply, Threepio said, "Oh, that sounds wonderful! You two could spend some quality time with each other."

Padmé chuckled, while Leia said, "Well, then... Mother... If you don't mind, I would like to know a few things."

As the four of them began to walk away, Padmé said, "Of course, Leia... What would you like to know?"

"I'd honestly like to know how you ever got the guts to marry someone that would become Darth Vader," said Han.

Leia slapped his shoulder, and exclaimed, "Will you _please_...?!"

"Aw, come on, I had to ask before you did!"

Padmé laughed, and replied, "Well, in regards to Anakin, I first met him when he was a little boy."

"Wait, what?" Han said, surprised.

"How old were you?" asked Leia.

"14 years old," replied Padmé. "He was 9, and he quickly grew a liking to me."

Han let out a whistle, and said, "Huh, I got to give the man some credit for starting young... _Owwwww! Leia, really?!"_

 **Setting: Coruscant**

Anakin and Artoo had finished packing up as much stuff they could possibly find (since almost half of the stuff had aged out), and as they left, Anakin said, "Hey, um, Artoo? No hard feelings, right, about what happened?"

Artoo replied in a way that sounded like he had forgiven the former Dark Lord, so Anakin smiled, and said, "Thanks, Artoo... I have missed you..."

The astromech droid beeped happily in response.

So, now, they were at the Jedi Temple, finding Luke at the archives.

"Wow, almost looks like brand-new," said Anakin, looking around.

"It took some time," replied Luke. "But we are making progress... Did everything go well upstairs?"

"Not a problem whatsoever," said Anakin, smiling. "Now then, shall we train for a little bit?"

Luke instantly felt happy, but then, he realized something. "But... What about your lightsaber? The one... you know, at Cloud City?"

"No worries, I built myself a new one," replied Anakin, revealing his new lightsaber, which had a more darker blueish blade color.

"Okay, then," nodded Luke. "Where should we start?"

 **Setting: Naboo**

"So you fought in the Clone Wars, as well?"

Padmé said, "In a way, yes... I usually went with either diplomatic solutions or aggresive negotiations."

As for Han, he was just in awe at how Anakin could have landed with someone like Padmé. _That guy had better luck than me_

"So, when did he find out you were carrying Luke and Leia?"

Leia groaned, and said, "I swear, Han, if you do any more..."

"Hey, all I'm doing is simply asking her..."

"Is this normal for the two of them?" asked Padmé.

Threepio replied, "If you mean on a regular basis, Miss Padmé, then, I would have to agree with you."

 **Setting: Coruscant**

Unlike their previous battles, Anakin was fighting with the intention of training his son, while Luke was simply trying to gain the upper hand.

"You really are strong in the Force, Luke," said Anakin, as the two circled around while facing each other.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," replied Luke, waiting for the right moment to strike.

After a few more minutes, their duel resumed, and it seemed like Luke was about to win, but before he could, Artoo made a noise that was supposed to mean, "look out!"

Anakin was able to catch Luke off guard, and now, he had the two lightsabers creating an "X" near his neck. "Game over, son..."

Luke frowned, but then, he smirked, and said, "I'll accept that. But next time will be different, I can assure you."

As Anakin backed away, shutting down his Jedi weapon, he said, "Looking forward to it, son..."

They started heading back to their ships, with Artoo beeping an apology to Luke, who said, "It's fine, R2, it wasn't your fault; it just felt different this time."

 **Setting: Naboo**

"Wow, that's some story, Mrs. Skywalker," said Han, once Padmé had reached her conclusion.

"You can call me by my first name," replied Anakin's wife. "And thank you for listening..."

As for Leia, she could start to understand what kind of person her father used to be during the Clone Wars, but the image of Darth Vader continued to hover around in her mind, which was one of the reasons why she couldn't completely trust him as much as Luke did.

Padmé could sense the conflict in her, so she made a mental note to have a talk later with Anakin.

"You're welcome, Padmé," replied Han, who began to leave. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to start preparing my ship..."

As he walked away, Padmé asked, "Where is he going?"

"Just a simple mission with one of his old friends," replied Leia. "Gives him an excuse to go out and avoid any more political buisness meetings."

Padmé chuckled, and said, "Those three really aren't fond of politics, are they?"

Leia smiled, and said, "Probably not."

A few moments later, after Anakin and Luke had returned, the Chosen One raced over to Padmé, hugging her as soon as she was in arms' reach.

"How did it go?" asked Luke, walking over to Leia while Artoo joined Threepio.

"We talked to each other," replied Leia, smiling. "She is definitely an amazing woman..."

Looking over at their father, Luke was about to ask another question when she said, "I know, Luke, I know... But it's different for me; you got to see the good side of him, I only saw the darkness.

"I can't exactly just forget everything that he - that Vader put me through just so we can eventually become one happy family. Understand?"

Luke sighed, but nodded his head. "I do, Leia, and I won't try to rush you into anything... But maybe when you feel like it, you could have a one-on-one conversation with him."

As for Anakin, once Padmé was in his arms, he said, "So... I am guessing you'll be saving the outfit for later?"

"Why so interested?" asked Padmé, in a playful tone. "Ready to step back into being a husband again?"

"I was ready as soon as we kissed after so many years," replied Anakin, in a seducing tone. "And I think your body is used to not being in a casket anymore."

Padmé felt her cheeks turn warm, but she cleared her throat, and gestured towards their children.

"Oh... Yes, um..." said Anakin, snapping back to reality, for the moment. "Luke, just practice more on what we learned today, okay?"

His son nodded, and said, "I will... Now, go and enjoy the rest of the day with her, you both deserve it."

"Thanks, Luke," replied Padmé. "And, Leia? Make sure Han stays out of trouble."

"I'll do as best as I can," chuckled Leia, as the four of them went their seperate ways.

As for Artoo and Threepio, who were following Anakin and Padmé, the little droid beeped at Anakin, who said, "Oh, by the way, I was able to get most of our things from our place back on Coruscant..."

"Will any of them be used once we get back to the Lake House?" asked Padmé.

Anakin looked confused, but then, he noticed a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, look who is rushing things now," he replied. "I figured you'd want to wait until after dinner..."

Looking up in her husband's crystal blue eyes, Padmé whispered, "Well, maybe I would like to see a preview of what is to come..."

"Oh, don't worry," replied Anakin, his voice full of lust and eyes shining with hunger. "You'll be in for a real treat... once that suit's on you."

"Why that particular one?" asked Padmé, trying to match her husband's seductive tone.

"I like seeing you in skin-tight clothing," said Anakin, still looking at Padmé with a mischievous look.

The former Queen simply smiled, and said, "Well, then, I guess you'll have to see once we are back home."

"I'm looking forward to it," grinned Anakin.

To his pleasure, it could not have come any quicker, and once they had stepped inside the house, Padmé had gone in her spare room to "change" while Anakin had told the two droids to give them some uninterrupted time alone for a while, except if there was an extreme emergency.

So, now, Anakin was in the master bedroom, simply looking at the evening sky, until he heard Padmé say, "Find something else you like?"

"There is nothing else I would rather see than..." began Anakin, turning around to face her, but once she was in his sights, he was at a loss for words.

In fact, he could not even find the right words to describe his wife's revealing outfit of choice.

"I... Wow..."

Padmé smiled, and said, "I figured that I would use my 'Geonosian' suit for tonight... and just show you _this._..

"Would you prefer the other way around?"

"I think it's too late for that, my love," said Anakin, as she slowly came closer to him. "You are absolutely beautiful."

Feeling herself blush, Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck, and said, "Even now, you still find ways to make me 'die' just a tiny bit since coming back into my life."

Giving her a gentle kiss, Anakin said, "I love you, Padmé..."

"Show me, then..."

And, then, they began kissing each other with intense passion, with Anakin's hands exploring all of her curves, as Padmé's began exploring his muscular chest.

Once they were on top of the bed, his hands went over to her rear end, giving a few squeezes every few minutes while her hands slowly continued a downward descent, and Anakin (in his mind) was thanking his lucky stars that he was able to re-live this experience again.

As for Threepio and Artoo, the protocal droid asked, "How long do you think they will be?"

Artoo gave his response.

"Huh... Well, then, I better start planning on what to make for dinner."

Artoo agreed. Even though he was not a human, the little droid could tell that the two would spend a few hours inside of their bedroom.

 **Author's Postnote (I apologize - writing out "sexy scenes" is not my best skill, but again, thanks everyone that is enjoying my story)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 6 - Repeated History_

 _ **Author's Note - Really glad to see that people are tuning into this story and enjoying it. If there are any changes you may want to see, please let me know!**_

 _ **Oh, and all rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilm**_

 **Setting: Naboo (nighttime)**

Later that evening, as their garments laid on the floor, Anakin had his arm around Padmé, who was by her husband's side, their bodies close together.

"I love you," said Anakin, looking at her beautiful face, his hands traveling around her soft and smooth body.

Padmé smiled, and was about to reply back when Threepio knocked on the door.

"I do apologize, Master Ani," said the protocol droid. "I know this is not an emergency, but dinner's almost ready, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay with the two of you."

Anakin chuckled, and said, "Thank you, Threepio, both of us are fine. We will be down shortly."

As the golden droid walked away, Anakin started to laugh a little. "I do hope he never has the unfortunate luck to just barge in, I would hate for his circuits to mess up."

Padmé laughed, as well, and sighed happily as she looked up at her husband.

Anakin smiled, and kissed her forehead before saying, "We should get some clothes back on. Wouldn't want all that food to go to waste."

She playfully slapped him on the chest. "Oh, so now, you're thinking with your stomach?"

"Well, I already enjoyed you," teased Anakin. "Now I feel like eating some food… _ow!"_

Meanwhile, in the dining room, as Threepio began to set the table for the couple, Artoo rolled his way in, asking where their plates were at.

"Don't be ridiculous, R2," said Threepio. "This is food meant for humans, not us droids."

Artoo beeped a response, with Threepio saying, "Why don't you just take an oil bath?"

A few minutes later, Anakin and Padmé walked in, and sat at the table, as Threepio came in to serve their food.

"I assume you two enjoyed all of that time spent alone?"

Anakin chuckled, and said, "In short, yes, Threepio, I believe so… and now, we are ready to eat."

"Oh, splendid," replied Threepio, his circuits beaming with happiness.

"It smells wonderful," said Padmé, realizing how hungry she actually was.

"Why, thank you, Miss Padmé," said Threepio.

Once the food was served, and both droids were gone (after they had both thanked them), the two of them began eating.

As she swallowed her food, Padmé looked at her husband, who was scarfing down the delicious meal his droid had created. "Ani! Slow down and enjoy it!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," replied Anakin, being honest. "I haven't ate food this good in a very long time."

Padmé just smirked and rolled her eyes, but as time went on, Anakin noticed that she started to look sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…" Padmé sighed. "I had always imagine us eating a meal alongside our children."

His thoughts going to Luke and Leia, the young Jedi began to frown in sadness.

"Oh…" said Anakin, understanding what she had meant. "Well, that time will come, my love, once Leia is more comfortable with me."

Remembering her conversation with Leia, Padmé looked at him, and asked, "Will she ever be comfortable with you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," replied Anakin, though part of him was not as confident. "I just need to give her some time… she's only known me as _Vader_ , after all."

She nodded in agreement, but still looked sad, so Anakin sighed, and said, "Okay, maybe if Leia agrees to have a talk with me tomorrow, I can convince her to eat dinner with us and Luke for just one night… for now."

When Padmé began to smile again, Anakin felt more better, and continued to eat.

"Well, in the meantime…" said Padmé, a sly grin appearing on her face. "Should I prepare for round two?"

The reply already in his mind, Anakin was about to answer when he paused for a moment, with his body telling him something else.

"Um, well… maybe not tonight…"

Padmé chuckled, and said, "Good… I was hoping you would say that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I was curious on what you'd say," replied Padmé.

Anakin just smirked, and continued to eat the tasty and delicious meal.

 **(Later that night)**

 _Anakin, it's okay…_

 _No! I can't lose you again!_

 _Please, just let go…_

 _I'm not going to just give up! I'll think of something!_

 _There isn't any more time… please, let go_

" _No,"_ gasped Anakin, immediately waking up.

The nightmares had returned.

He turned to the right, glad to see that Padmé was still asleep.

It was almost like dejá vu, except Anakin now knew he needed to find somewhere to relax, and quickly.

Without waking up his wife, he quietly got out of bed, and walked over to the fireplace area, pacing back and forth as he tried his best to relax.

"It was just a dream," said Anakin, speaking to himself. "It wasn't real, it wasn't real…"

 _Trouble sleeping, Anakin?_

"Obi-Wan, look, I…" began the Jedi knight, but he stopped when he saw it was not his master. "Master Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi Master, who had saved him from continuing the life of a slave on Tatooine, told him about the Force, and introduced him to Obi-Wan, was currently in front of him.

 _It has been a long time, Anakin, since we last saw each other._

Anakin gulped, not knowing what to say.

The last time he had seen him, he was only a small boy.

 _I knew you were the One to bring balance to the Force. I am very proud of what you did to save your son._

"Um… t-thank you, Master… and it is good to see you again. I have missed you, probably as much as Obi-Wan did… but, um, why have you appeared to me?"

 _To help make sure you realize that the dream you had moments ago is only one possible future. Remember, no one's future is set in stone, so that could end up changing anyway._

"I know, Master…" said Anakin, nodding his head. "It's just that I fear of going through a repeat of what happened all those years ago."

 _It won't happen, Ani, I can assure you… as long as your mind is clear, and stay away from the negative._

 _You'll be just fine, I promise…_

"Ani, wake up, please…"

It was around midnight, and Padmé had been awoken by her husband's mumbling, followed by sounds of distress.

Fearing a repeat of the time she had been pregnant, she had begun shaking him in order for him to be awake. "Ani, please… wake up!"

Once his eyes were open, Padmé was glad to see he looked… confused instead of upset.

"How did I get here so fast?" whispered Anakin.

 _I could have sworn I was looking at and talking with Qui-Gon!_

"You've been here the whole time," replied Padmé, her worries slowly starting to increase. "You were talking in your sleep… Ani, are you okay?"

Looking at her worried expression, Anakin remembered what Qui-Gon had said, so he simply smiled at her. "Yes, I'm all right, my love… nothing bad will happen. I am fine."

"Ani…"

"Padmé, it's fine, I will not-"

Before he could finish, his wife placed her hands on his cheeks, and turned his head so that he was now looking at her. "Ani, please…"

Looking in her eyes, Anakin could see (and sense) fear in Padmé.

Fear for their children, their friends, for herself, and especially the fear of - once again - losing the love of her life.

 _I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart!_

"Ani… not again… please…"

 _Stop now, come back! I love you!_

Anakin took a deep breath, and he responded by giving Padmé a soft kiss, much to her surprise, and after they parted, he said, "I'll be fine, my love… it was only a dream."

She still looked uncertain, so he added, "I give you my word, Padmé, I'm okay."

That seemed to comfort her enough, so Anakin simply held her close, saying, "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"I believe you, Ani, it's just that…"

"I know, I know… I'm sorry to have woken you… everything will be fine…"

Once they had fallen asleep, Anakin was silent, his dream one of happiness instead of pain and suffering.

The next morning, when Padmé had woken up, Anakin was still sound asleep, so she quietly slipped out of bed, dressed herself in a warm robe, and went out to the balcony.

She believed him when he had told her that his dream was only that - a dream - but she could not help but worry for Anakin after everything that had happened years ago.

 _What's wrong, Ani?_

 _Nothing…_

 _Don't do this… don't shut me out, let me help you._

Looking out to the nearby lake, Padmé smiled as she remembered when the two of them had first kissed, followed by their playfulness out in the fields, them rolling around in the grass.

 _You're making fun of me!_

 _Oh, no, I would be much too frightened to tease a senator!_

Yes, she had wished for events in the past to have turned out differently, but it did not matter anymore; by a miracle, she was alive, and she had her life back.

 _My love for you is like a puzzle, Ani…_

The New Republic, her children, and Anakin…

"Padmé?" She turned around to see her husband, already in his Jedi outfit. "Everything alright?"

She nodded her head, and said, "I just needed a moment to think alone to myself… how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually," said Anakin, who was telling the truth.

He wrapped his arms around her, and Padmé leaned into his chest. "I know you're fine, Ani, I just… it's like you're going through a life trial or something."

"Well, this time will be different," assured Anakin. "And even though Obi-Wan is no longer here, we have our children now…"

He then kissed her lips for a moment, and said, "Now, how about I make us some breakfast?"

Padmé immediately scoffed, and laughed. " _You_ make us breakfast? Since when do you cook actual food?"

"Hey, I still remember things my mother taught me," said Anakin. "Besides, I also paid attention to whenever Threepio cooked. It doesn't seem so difficult."

"Well, it's different than using a lightsaber," replied Padmé.

Anakin just smirked, and said, "Oh, just go get ready, the food will be done by the time you come out."

"And what do you plan on doing _after_ we have eaten?"

He thought about what to say, for a moment, and then, he said, "I want to go back to Mustafar."

When Anakin had said that, Padmé instantly froze in place, and her face turned pale, as if she was now in the presence of Darth Vader.

 _ **Author's Postnote (Don't worry, Anakin is not turning back to the Dark Side.)**_


	7. Forgiveness

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 7 - Forgiveness_

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company_

* * *

Padmé couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Mustafar?"_

Sensing her growing fear concern, Anakin replied, "Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking about right now... I just need to make peace with myself."

"Make... Ani, I don't understand," said Padmé.

"It's just something that I have to do, my love," said Anakin. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise you..."

The former Senator was reluctant to let him leave, but as she looked into his eyes, Padmé knew that he was telling the truth

"Okay... just, please, come back to me."

"Always," replied Anakin, giving her a kiss before walking out of the house.

Once the door was closed, Threepio entered the living room. "Oh, my, is everything alright with Master Ani?"

"He'll be all right," said Padmé. "But could you make me some breakfast, please?"

 _Wonder how long it will take for Ani to realize that he forgot._

"Of course, Miss Padmé."

* * *

A few moments later, Anakin was at the Ship Loading Dock, ready to climb into one of his beloved custom-built speeders that allowed him to...

 _"Oof!"_

Anakin knelt down to help the young woman that he'd accidentally bumped into stand up. "My apologies, m'am."

"Oh, no, I should be the one apologizing, Master Skywalker," replied the newcomer, who looked somewhat familiar. "And what an honor it is to finally meet you."

"Well, thank you," replied Anakin. "I take it you're part of the Rebel Alliance?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I helped in the Alliance obtaining the plans of the first Death Star. My name is-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Anakin saw a familiar droid approaching. "Um, could you excuse me for a moment? My apologies."

The young woman nodded her head, and Anakin walked over to the droid.

"Artoo? Why are you here?"

The astromech droid gave his response.

"You don't have to come with me, Artoo, I'll be fine."

Artoo continued to argue with him.

"All right, come on... just try to not cause any trouble, okay?"

The little droid responded in a way that meant " _you're one to talk_ ", which made Anakin laugh a little.

He then looked at the speeder that he was heading over to, and saw that the woman was gone.

"Huh... Artoo, have you ever seen that woman before? The one who was just here?"

After Artoo gave his answer, Anakin replied, "Well, she certainly looks familiar. What was her name again?"

The small droid responded to the former Sith lord, who said, "Did you say it was Jyn?"

Before Artoo could speak some more, Anakin heard his son's voice call out for him.

"Over here!"

By the time Luke had approached the speeder, Anakin was already prepared to leave. "You okay, Father?"

"Just fine, my son," replied the Chosen One. "I'll be back later. Why don't you spend some time with your mother?"

Luke's stomach let out a small growl, and he said, "I think I will, Father..."

Anakin chuckled, and said, "Good, I'm sure that she'll love that. Bring Leia, too, if you can."

"Sure thing, Father," replied Luke, nodding his head.

Then, the young Jedi watched as his father began to leave in the speeder, and a smile appeared on his face.

 _May the Force be with you, Father._

" _Luke Skywalker_?"

Luke turned around, seeing that he was not alone.

"Oh! Hello, m'am, who might you be?"

* * *

As Anakin approached Mustafar, Artoo began to speak a little quickly.

"Don't worry, Artoo, nothing bad is going to happen."

 _[Of course it won't],_ replied the small droid, feeling a sense of deja-vu as his master landed the speeder.

However, this time, Anakin didn't tell him to stay with the ship.

"This is where I almost killed her, Artoo," said the middle-aged Jedi. "And the start of my disfigurement."

 _I don't know you anymore. You're breaking my heart!_

Artoo let out a series of beeps that sounded like he was confused.

"My fight with Obi-Wan nearly cost me my life, and my entire body had become engulfed in lava flames."

 _You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

The astromech droid replied his understanding, and Anakin nodded his head.

Then, he looked at the object that he'd brought from the speeder... it was a Darth Vader mask.

"As of this moment, Artoo, Vader is no more," said Anakin, in a serious yet confident tone. "I will forever be the person... the husband, the father... the _savior_ that I am meant to be...

"The Chosen One. The Hero Without Fear. Anakin Skywalker."

Getting a tight grip on the helmet, Anakin swung it as hard and far as he possibly could, and both he and Artoo watched as it eventually fell into the burning lava.

Then, Anakin became silent, for a moment, as he thought about how Obi-Wan would-

 _[Can we leave now?]_ asked Artoo.

"Sure, Artoo, let's go back home," replied Anakin. "I'm actually starting to feel a little hungry right... _oh, damn it_ , I was supposed to cook me and her some breakfast."

So, the two of them quickly headed back to the speeder, but right as he was about to take off, Artoo gave a response that made Anakin roll his eyes.

" _Yes, Artoo,_ I **can** cook good food," replied Anakin. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

While Artoo began to speak some more, Anakin began to wonder about the woman that he'd accidentally bumped into.

 _I wonder if Luke would like to meet her._


	8. Rey

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption  
**

 _Chapter 8 - Rey  
_

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.  
_

* * *

After watching his father's ship take off, Luke was about to start heading in the direction of his parent's home when he heard someone say his name.

Turning around, the 23-year-old Jedi Knight found himself looking at a young woman that appeared to be 25 years old.

As he asked who she was, Luke began to take notice of her short brown hair, light skin, and her eyes that were a beautiful color of green. _And is that a necklace of some sort?_

"My name is Jyn, Master Skywalker," answered the young woman, offering a handshake. "And it's certainly an honor meeting the hero responsible for destroying the first Death Star."

Luke sheepishly smiled at Jyn, and said, "Oh, well... it wasn't... um, thank you."

He looked at the rebellious-like outfit that she was wearing, and asked, "Have you always been part of the Rebel Alliance?"

"Well, not exactly," replied Jyn. "It's a long story... but my most important mission involved the Alliance getting the Death Star plans."

Luke's eyes grew, and he raised up his eyebrows, surprised. " _Really_?"

Jyn nodded her head, and Luke found himself looking at her in awe. _Who is this woman?_

"Well, um... if you do not mind, Jyn, would you like to accompany me to my mother's home? I would like to know more about you... I mean, your story."

The young woman chuckled, and nodded her head. "It would be a pleasure, Master Skywalker."

As the two of them began walking, Luke replied, "Oh, you can just call me Luke."

Jyn felt her cheeks warm up a little as she said, "All right... Luke..."

* * *

 **Several Hours Later...**

"Hey, Artoo, you think Luke would like the woman we met at the docking bay?" Anakin asked.

 _[Maybe, but isn't she a little older than him?]_ replied Artoo.

As he landed the ship, the Jedi Knight chuckled, and said, "Well, if she is, I wouldn't be surprised... I mean, she was fourteen when I met her back on Tatooine."

Artoo's next response made Anakin laugh. "Hey, it's not my fault if that happens."

He then climbed out of the space vehicle, and once Artoo was on the ground, the two of them began to make their way back to the Lake House.

 _"Hey, Anakin, wait!"_

Anakin stopped, and turned around to find Han Solo making his way towards him.

"Is that from your personal collection?" The former smuggler asked, gesturing towards the speeder.

"Yeah, why?" said Anakin.

Han replied, "I thought you said that they weren't on this planet?"

"Did I?" chuckled the Jedi Knight. "Oops... I must've been referring to my _other_ collection."

Han's jaw nearly dropped. "You have _another collection_?"

Anakin nodded his head, and said, "Perhaps when you're free from Leia's leash, I can show you all of them... let's go, Artoo."

As the two of them walked away, Han turned to look back at Anakin's speeder.

Letting out a whistle, Han said, "This guy is just full of surprises... wait..."

Turning back around, Han yelled, " _I am not on your daughter's leash_!"

* * *

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

When the door opened, Anakin saw his wife, dressed in one of her old Senator outfits, laid against the door frame.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" Padme asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes... and I know I forgot to cook us breakfast this morning," replied Anakin, feeling sheepish. "I'm sorry... how can I make it up to you?"

"By cleaning all of the dishes," replied his wife. "And with no help from Artoo or Threepio."

Anakin sighed, and said, "All right, I can accept that..."

Padme smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought him inside, giving him a passionate kiss... while Artoo quickly let out a whistle before going away.

 _I still can't believe how much I've missed this,_ thought Anakin.

" _Ahem..."_

The two of them stopped, and Padme blushed as she said, "Oh, yes, um... Ani, Luke's brought over a new friend."

Anakin turned to look at the dining room table that was a few feet away, seeing his somewhat-embarrassed son, who was sitting next to-

"Nice to meet you again, Master Skywalker."

"Jyn, hello, again," smiled Anakin, as he walked over to them. "I can see that you've already become acquainted with my son."

 _"Father..."_ muttered Luke, his cheeks starting to turn a little pink.

"What?" said Anakin. "She's a beautiful woman, after all..."

Padme found herself chuckling a little, while a blushing Jyn smiled, and an embarrassed Luke replied, "We just _met_ this morning, Father..."

Anakin simply shrugged as he sat down across from them. "My apologies... by the way, Jyn, I apologize if this seems rude, but I have this strange feeling that I've heard of you before. Have you ever met anyone in the Empire, by any chance?"

"Oh, well, it just so happens that I was getting to that part of my story that I was telling your son," replied Jyn. "There was-"

Before she could continue, Anakin added, "Is that a kyber crystal necklace?"

"Huh? Oh, yes," replied Jyn, offering him a better look. "It was given to me by my mother."

 _Incredible,_ thought Anakin. _Who is this person?_

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes... there was a man named Krennic, who was the-"

 _Director behind the Death Star before Tarkin took control_ , thought Anakin.

As Jyn continued her story, Anakin found himself having a flashback, being transported to a platform on Mustafar.

 _"You seem unsettled?" Lord Vader said, as he approached the former person in control of the Death Star._

 _"No, just pressed for time," replied Krennic, not trying to sound nervous. "There's a great many things to attend to."  
_

Padme was about to give Anakin a plate of food, but she noticed her husband was in deep thought.

 _I delivered the weapon the Emperor requested. I deserve an audience to make sure that he understands its remarkable... potential_

Anakin was not moving, continuing to remember his meeting with Krennic.

 _You were not summoned here to grovel, Director Krennic._

Luke and Jyn eventually noticed, as well

 _"So, I'm still in command?" asked Krennic, as Lord Vader began to walk away. "You'll speak to the Emperor about-"_

 _All of a sudden, he felt a tight grip around his throat, and fell to his knees, gasping for air._

 _"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director," said Lord Vader._

Padme nudged his shoulder. "Ani?"

All of a sudden, the Jedi Knight blinked his eyes, and found himself back at the dining room table.

"Are you alright, Father?" Luke asked.

Anakin slowly nodded his head. "Yes, son... I'm fine... I was just having a flashback about... Krennic."

"You've met him?" Jyn asked, sounding curious and looking confused.

"Um, sort of," replied Anakin. "It's a bit foggy right now..."

As she placed his food in front of him, Padme chuckled, saying, "Well, maybe this meal will help you."

Anakin took in the warm and delicious smell of the meal in front of him, and said, "Oh, I bet it will do more than just that."

Padme rolled her eyes, but smiled as she walked away, going to their bedroom.

As for Luke, who chuckled at his father's childish ways, he began to stand up. "Well, I think I'll allow you and Mother some privacy."

"Oh?" Anakin said, after swallowing his food. "You don't have to leave."

"No, it's fine," replied Luke. "I remembered that I had plans to visit this oceanic planet that caught my interest."

"You don't mean Kamino, do you?" replied Anakin.

Luke shook his head. "It's a little more... well, a lot more better than Kamino... are you sure you want to go, Jyn?"

"Of course," replied the young woman. "I don't have anything else on my schedule."

The young Jedi's cheeks turned pink as he said, "Well, okay, then..."

Just then, R2-D2 made his way into the room, and Luke asked, "Artoo, care to join us?"

Artoo gave a happy response, and Anakin began to grin as he said, "Good, that way he can keep an eye on the two of you."

 _"Father, please,"_ muttered Luke, blushing, while Jyn slightly blushed.

Anakin chuckled, and said, "I'm only teasing you, son... may the Force be with you all."

Luke smiled, and nodded his head before leading Jyn and Artoo out of the house.

Once they were gone, Anakin had a smirk on his face as he thought, _That's my boy._


	9. The Seeds of the Past

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 9 - Seeds of the Past_

* * *

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company._

 _Also, I apologize if the chapter seems short._

 _Plus, I do not want to say much right now, but I enjoyed_ _"Rogue One" a lot, which is why I chose to add Jyn into the story._

 _Hopefully you will all agree with my decision because that's what I'm going with... so, please, enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a review!_

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke and Jyn, as well as Artoo, were up in space, inside of his X-Wing spaceship.

They were on their way to the oceanic planet that Luke had wanted to see, but he had yet to enter hyperspeed because the young Jedi was still interested in her story.

 _I cannot believe that her father is the... well, one of the reasons that I was able to blow up the Death Star in the first place!_

However, Luke became confused once Jyn had said to him what she had told Krennic.

"Okay, so you just went ahead, and revealed your entire plan to him, confirming that your father had put a flaw in the Death Star's reactor?"

"Well, yes, but why do you sound so surprised?" Jyn asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "It's just that... what if he'd somehow been able to stop you had your friend not shown up to shoot him?"

Before Jyn could reply, Artoo said, _[Just ask her to dinner already!]_

"What did he say?" asked Jyn.

Luke rolled his eyes, and said, "Nothing important, ignore him... continue, please."

"Well, as we walked onto the beach, we could see the Death Star in the sky, preparing to fire..."

"But, then, if you weren't by a ship, how did you escape the Death Star's blast?"

Jyn sighed, and remained silent for a moment before saying, "Well, right after Cassian had said that my father would be proud of me..."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was now nighttime on Naboo, and Padmé was sound asleep.

As for Anakin, he wasn't talking in his sleep, but his dreams were quickly turning into dark flashbacks.

 _"Prepare a boarding party!"_

Anakin began to toss and turn.

 _Before the Rebels could enter the Tantive, the door was jammed nearly halfway, leaving only a slim opening._

 _ **Bzzzzzz!**_

 _What happened next was just complete annihilation._

 _Darth Vader began killing all of the Rebels standing in his way, whether it was by the Force or his lightsaber._

 _"Take the plans!" yelled the Rebel closest to the door. "Go, now, take them!"_

"No... don't..." muttered Anakin.

 _Vader glared at the young woman in front of her. "_ _ **You**_ _are a part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor. Take her away!"._

However, right as it had reached the point of Vader using the torturing device on Leia, Anakin opened his eyes, and was now awake.

 _"That wasn't you_ ," thought Anakin _. "You are no longer that monster."_

* * *

Luke was still surprised as Jyn finished her amazing story. "And that's pretty much how I survived."

"Wow..." said Luke, full of awe and surprise. "You are simply... amazing..."

Jyn blushed a little, saying, "Don't be such a gentleman, Luke... I'm just a spy for the Rebel Alliance. Or I used to be, at least.

"Now I just simply help out whoever or whenever I can."

Luke smiled, and said, "I'm being completely serious, Jyn... you're almost like a mystery to me, and I am enjoying this time with you."

"Thanks, Luke," replied a blushing Jyn.

"No problem," said a pink-cheek-faced Luke.

 _[Look who's getting all goo-goo eyed],_ said Artoo.

"That's enough for today, Artoo," replied Luke. "Oh, and look, we're just about to reach the planet very soon..."

 _[Good, maybe I can stop hearing the two of you flirt with each other],_ said Artoo.

Luke rolled his eyes, and Jyn said, "I just hope that my father's up there, feeling proud of what I've done to help create the New Republic."

 _I used to think the same exact thing,_ thought Luke.

* * *

"Ani?" Padmé asked, as she awoke to find her husband sitting up. "What's the matter?"

Anakin sighed, and he said, "It's just some flashbacks that I've been having, not dreams... ever since I learned who Jyn was... and her talking about Krennic was just..."

He didn't mention the fact that he had killed multiple Rebels and taken their guns, which would not be so pleasing for her to

"Ani, look at me," said Padmé, turning his head to face her own. "It'll be fine... nothing bad will happen... and I think she and Luke make a cute couple."

Anakin chuckled, and replied, "My love, please be reasonable about this..."

"What for?" Padmé said. "Don't start with her being older, Ani. Look at us!"

The Jedi Knight laughed, and he replied, "I just want Luke to be happy in that area."

"And he will be," replied Padmé. "Plus, now that we're both here, we can give him our advice."

Anakin laughed again, saying, "Leave Luke to me, then, when it comes to that point... you handle Leia."

"She already _has_ a special someone," replied Padmé, a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah, but you know what I mean!"

* * *

As they began approaching the planet, Jyn asked, "What is it you're looking for here exactly, Luke?"

"The First Jedi Temple," replied Luke.

"Really?" Jyn said. "And why so?"

The young man said, "Because I believe that the Force is guiding me towards it for a very important reason...

"And I'd like to find out exactly what that reason is."


	10. Secrets

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption  
**

 _Author's Note: Enjoying the story so far? :)_

 _Disclaimer: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Secrets  
**

 _A few days later..._

"Chewie!" yelled Han, as he stood above the Millennium Falcon. "I asked for three quarters, not five-eights!"

His Wookie companion growled a response, and Han replied, "Well, do things the _right_ way, and _then_ we'll get something to eat!"

 _Woosh!_

All of a sudden, the Rebel leader turned around, and saw Luke's ship entering the dock, preparing to land.

"Huh, no wonder I haven't seen that kid in a while..."

Han began climbing down the ladder, and started to walk over to his friend's ship, but he stopped when he saw Luke helping his passenger get down safely.

 _Who is **she**_ _?_ thought Han.

* * *

"Well, I'd say that trip was a total waste of time," sighed Luke, who was a little disappointed that he didn't find what he had hoped for.

Jyn gave him a warm smile, and said, "Oh, I don't think it was _that_ much of a waste... I rather enjoyed it."

"Really?" said Luke, surprised. "How did-"

 _"I was wondering where the heck you've been, kid!"_

As Han approached them, the young Jedi Knight chuckled, and said, "Sorry, Han, it was just something important I had to do."

Han ruffled his friend's hair a little bit before saying, "Ah, well, I'm just glad you're still okay, kid..."

He then looked over at Jyn, and said, "Well, I'll be damned... Luke Skywalker finally has a girlfriend."

Jyn began to blush, as well as Luke, who replied, "She is _not_ my girlfriend, Han... just one of my new friends."

"Oh, sure," nodded the former smuggler. "Whatever makes you happy, kid."

Luke rolled his eyes, and said, " _Anyway,_ Han, this is Jyn... she was a part of the Rebel Spies mission that allowed Leia to obtain the Death Star plans."

Han let out a whistle. "Wow, no kidding? That must've been one hell of a mission for you, then, Jyn."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," replied Jyn.

Han smirked, and said, "Eh, I think I sort of do, actually... ever been frozen in carbonite by this guy's dad?"

When Han said that, Luke found himself doing a small gulp, while Jyn frowned in confusion. "Why would Master Skywalker do something like that?"

"Oh, he's not talking about him," said Luke, letting out a nervous chuckle as he began to lead Jyn away.

But Han started to follow them. "Oh, right, my mistake... it was when Anakin was still Darth Vader that-"

"He what?" said Jyn, stopping in her tracks while Luke closed his eyes, groaned, and hung his head down.

"Yeah, hasn't Luke told you about his-"

"No, Han, I have not, and I would appreciate if you let _me_ be the one to say it." Luke exclaimed, a frown on his face.

Noticing that Luke was upset, Han stepped back a little, saying, "Okay, sorry... I just thought you already told her."

"Tell me what exactly?" Jyn asked, now glaring at Luke.

The Jedi Knight sighed, and thought, _Well, this didn't turn out the way I had hoped._

"Luke?"

"Okay, there's a... well, _tiny bit_ of information that I haven't told you yet about my family," replied Luke.

Jyn replied, "All right, and what would that be?"

"It's that my father, Anakin Skywalker... was also Darth Vader."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence as Jyn took in what Luke had told her.

As for Han, he began to slowly walk away, saying, "Okay, well, it was nice to meet you, Jyn... and, um, I guess I'll see you later, kid."

He walked back to the Falcon, while Jyn was still remaining silent, and Luke started to feel nervous.

"Your father... was Darth Vader? How is that even possible?"

Luke nodded his head. "It's kind of a long story, actually..."

"He worked for the Empire?" continued Jyn. "He worked with Director Krennic? The man responsible for the death of my parents?"

 _Uh-oh,_ thought Luke. "It's not what you think, Jyn... he's not that person anymore. It wasn't even him in the first place. My father is a good person who-"

"What kind of a person would work alongside such monstrous people like Krennic, or Tarkin?"

Luke replied, "It wasn't entirely his fault, Jyn! The Dark Side of the Force-"

"Oh, do not bring the _Force_ into this, Skywalker," exclaimed Jyn. "Your father was... my own mother..."

Unable to find the right words, at the moment, Jyn decided to walk away.

"Jyn, wait a second," said Luke, as he started to follow her. "I was going to tell you-"

"Well, guess what, Skywalker?" Jyn replied. "You did... now, then, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone."

"But I-"

 _Smack!_

" _Alone, Skywalker,"_ growled the young woman, and she continued to walk away while Luke sighed, in sadness, as well as trying to not think about the stinging pain his cheek had received from her slap.

 _[Are you all right, Master?]_ asked Artoo, as he stood by the young Jedi.

"I don't know, Artoo," replied Luke, as he watched Jyn become smaller and smaller the further she walked. "I think I just screwed up something that could've been very special for me."

The blue-and-white droid beeped a sad-like response, and Luke said, "Who was I kidding anyway, Artoo? She probably didn't even feel the same way I did."

As the two of them began heading back home, Artoo tried to be optimistic, saying that he could probably have better luck tomorrow.

"I sure hope so, Artoo..."

* * *

Unfortunately, that was not to be the case.

"She's gone?" Luke exclaimed. "Where did she go?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you that information, Master Skywalker," replied Mon Mothma. "All I can say is that she went to retrieve an important artifact that can help us continue knocking down the Empire."

The young Jedi frowned as he said, "At least tell me what sector or region she could possibly be at, milady."

"I would, Master Skywalker, but I made her a promise... just as I made a promise to your father."

"My father?" said Luke, now becoming more confused. "What did he tell you?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself," Mothma replied, and she walked away before Luke could say anything else.

* * *

As Anakin approached his ship, the middle-aged Jedi Knight thought, _I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be._

"Father!"

He stopped, and turned around, seeing Luke run as fast as he could over to him. "Where are you going?"

"Another important errand that I have to take care of, son," replied Anakin. "You don't-"

"What kind of promise did you and Mon Mothma make?"

The Chosen One sighed, and said, "I cannot tell you just yet, Luke... I promise to, though, when I get back."

"Father, please, what is-"

" _Luke... please..."_ said Anakin, giving his son a serious look. "This is something that I have to do... you will thank me for it when I return."

With that, Luke remained silent as he watched his father enter his ship, then fly off into outer space, and entering light-speed.

 _"What am I missing here?"_ thought Luke.

"Luke?"

He turned around to find his sister, who looked concerned. "You okay?"

The young Jedi shook his head. "Not... entirely... I am so... lost... and confused..."

Leia sighed, and walked over to her brother, asking, "Want to talk about it?"

As she wrapped her arm around him, Luke let out a small chuckle. "Sure, Leia... that would be great... thanks..."

The two of them started to walk away, with Leia saying, "Well, you think you could start by saying where you've been these past few days, and why I haven't seen you since I met our mother?"

"Well..." Luke began to laugh. "I hate to say this _again_ , but it's kind of a long story."

Leia laughed, as well, saying, "When is it _never_ a long story with us, Luke?"

"I wish I knew," replied the young Jedi, feeling a little bit better as they continued their conversation.


	11. Together, Part 1

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption  
**

 _Chapter 11 - Together, Part 1  
_

 _Author's Note: Walt Disney Pictures and Lucasfilm are the rightful owners of "Star Wars"._

* * *

 _The things that I do for my son,_ thought Anakin, as he landed his ship on the platform.

A few minutes later, the Jedi Knight was walking across the sandy beach, following the person that he had been chasing.

Once the person was only a few feet away from him, Anakin stopped moving, and waited for her to speak.

"Why did you follow me?"

Anakin sighed, and said, "Because I feel like I need to explain some things to you..."

"There is nothing for you to explain to me, _Lord Vader,_ " growled an angered Jyn, turning around to face him. "How could you?"

"Jyn, I know you must be upset, and I can understand that," said Anakin. "But I had nothing to do with the death of your parents or companions that-"

"You might as well have," exclaimed Jyn. "You were part of the Empire, as was Krennic, whom I saw shoot my mother-"

"Jyn, please, I am sorry for the loss of your mother. I understand-"

"How could someone like you possibly understand? How could a terrible, horrifying, monstrous-"

All of a sudden, Anakin gritted his teeth, and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The young woman became quiet, while the Jedi took a deep breath, released it, then said, "I know what it's like, Jyn, when it feels like you've lost everything."

"And how exactly would you know that feeling?" asked Jyn.

"Because, at one point, I thought I had," replied Anakin. "My mother was gone, I had been told that my wife had been killed because of my anger, and I'd lost someone that was like a brother to me."

When Jyn didn't respond, Anakin decided to continue. "So, yes, as Darth Vader, I was one of the most deadliest people that ever existed in the entire galaxy... but everything changed once I met Luke."

"How exactly?"

* * *

As Luke finished telling Leia about what happened with Jyn (whom she was already familiar with), his sister said, "Well, I hate to break it to you, Luke, but I can understand why Jyn did what she did."

Luke frowned, and was about to speak when Leia held up her hand. "Hear me out, okay? I know what you meant by the goodness that Va- I mean, that... Anakin has inside of him, and I am grateful that we are able to finally spend time with our real mother, but...

"As I said before, you weren't there in the Death Star, being tortured for information about the Death Star plans, or held back while your home planet is destroyed."

Luke sighed, and replied, "I know you two have a _complicated_ relationship for the time being... and I can accept that... but I trust our Father now, and I am willing to forgive him for all that he's done..."

He then waited a moment before adding, "I just wish I could have handled the situation differently with Jyn."

Hearing the sad tone in her brother's voice, Leia asked, "Why are you caring so much for someone that you just met a few days ago?"

"I just... _do_ , Leia," answered Luke. "The first time I met her, it was like-"

"How your father and I first met," finished Padmé, who appeared from out of nowhere.

"Mother?" Luke said. "W-why are you..."

"Anakin and I had a conversation before he left," replied Padmé. "And judging from what you just said, you're acting _very similar_ to the way your father did the first time he met me."

Luke found himself blushing. "I'm not in love with her or anything like that, Mother, I just-"

"Find yourself caring deeply for her," said the former Queen of Naboo. "Am I right?"

* * *

Jyn sighed, and said, "To be honest with you, Va... Master Skywalker, I am not exactly perfect in that kind of department."

"Well, neither was I," admitted Anakin. "But as I've learned, the Force works in mysterious ways, and I believe that there is a reason why you and Luke met each other that day when I left to Mustafar."

"So, what, you think that Luke and I are supposed to be some sort of star-crossed lovers or something?"

Anakin chuckled, and replied, "I'll leave that between you and him, Jyn... but not every great relationship starts the way you expect it to. Just look at me and Leia with Padmé and Han."

Jyn rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling a little. "Well, your son is a... charming young man..."

The Chosen One smiled, and said, "Like I said, not my decision to make... so why don't we go on back to Naboo so that you can find out yourself?"

She looked out into the ocean, watching the waves travel up and down, and turned back to look at Anakin, nodding her head.

"Good... because I'd like to get off of this planet."

Jyn chuckled, and said, "You aren't particularly fond of sand, are you?"

"Not in the slightest, Erso," replied Anakin, as he began walking back to his ship.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

By the time Anakin had landed his ship, Jyn had already gotten out of hers, and he saw that she was already talking to his son.

"Luke, I... I'm sorry..." said Jyn. "I never should have-"

The young Jedi shook his head. "No, I should be the one apologizing for not telling you..."

Anakin laid back against his ship, chuckling to himself until he heard a familiar voice say, "Does that remind you of us, Ani?"

"Honestly, Padmé... I'm not too sure just yet. We don't even know if they'll end up together like that."

"I do," replied the former Senator, smiling at her son. "Don't you?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "I'll leave that decision up to them, Padmé, but I actually... whoa..."

"What?" asked Padmé.

The Jedi Knight chuckled, and gestured over to Luke and Jyn. "That was fast."


	12. Together, Part 2

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 12 - Together, Part 2_

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company_

* * *

Anakin and Padmé decided that it was best to leave the new couple alone, so now, they were walking across the bridge that led back to the Lake House.

"Do you think that Luke might be rushing things with Jyn?"

The Chosen One shrugged his shoulders. "He's old enough to make his own decisions, Padmé... and, besides, it's not like ten years or anything."

Padmé rolled her eyes, but smiled. "We've talked about that already."

"Hey, you're the one who started the conversation..." replied Anakin, who began to look right into her beautiful eyes.

As for Padmé, who was looking up at him, she said, "You always have to try and take my breath away, Ani..."

"That's why I love you," whispered Anakin, as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you, too," whispered Padmé, who wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

When Luke and Jyn finished their kiss, both of them were speechless.

"Uh... I... er..." said an embarrassed Luke. "I d-don't know what... what came over me."

Jyn, who was blushing deeply, said, "That's fine, um... I didn't mind..."

"Oh... um, thanks..."

Then, there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you mind if I walk you home, Jyn?"

She smiled, and nodded her head. "I would like that very much, Skywalker."

Luke began to feel confused. "You're not still upset with me, are you?"

Jyn smirked at him. "Luke, would I have kissed you if I was still angry?"

The young Jedi chuckled nervously, and said, "Oh, um, I guess... guess not..."

* * *

While Padmé was sound asleep, Anakin was continuing to have sleep issues.

 _Why couldn't I save her?_

 _"Mom..."_

 _You were the Chosen One!_

 _"Obi-Wan..."_

 _Father, please! Help me!_

 _"Anakin!"_

Suddenly, the former Sith Lord opened his eyes, and saw that he was sitting on the love-seat by the fireplace.

 _"I can see you're still having trouble with getting a good night's sleep."_

He turned to the left, and saw Obi-Wan, but in ghost form.

"Why am I continuing to have these dreams, Master?" Anakin asked. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, you have," replied Obi-Wan. "I am proud of your progress, Anakin..."

 _"But...?"_

The Force ghost sighed, and said, "You still have much to learn, and more obstacles to overcome."

" _What more is there?"_ Anakin asked. "I don't see no reason for this."

"Of course not," said Obi-Wan. "But this is the truth, Anakin, and you were brought back for a reason that-"

However, the young Jedi started to frown. "I have done everything I can so far to be a perfect father to my children, a loving husband to Padmé, and you are telling me that it's not enough?"

"No, what I am trying to say is that you simply have-"

"Well, then, why don't you tell me what else there is for me to learn?!" exclaimed Anakin, his anger staring to grow. "Instead of just standing there like a-"

 _"Do... not... push it, Anakin Skywalker,"_ growled Obi-Wan, in a tone that quickly made Anakin silent. _"Would you prefer to live your life as one with the Force?"_

The Jedi Knight shook his head, and his former master sighed. "What I was _trying to say,_ Anakin, is that you have much to learn _as_ a father and a husband."

"Oh..." replied Anakin, now feeling a bit stupid for shouting at him.

"I understand your annoyance for the continuation of these bad dreams, but do not dwell too much on them. In time, they will disappear. Is that all right?"

Anakin nodded his head, and said, "I sometimes wish that you were alive, as well, Master..."

Obi-Wan gave his former Padawan a warm smile, saying, "Thank you, Anakin... good-night..."

"Good night, Obi-Wan..."

* * *

When Padmé woke up suddenly, due to having heard Anakin talk in his sleep, she felt relieved to see him lying next to her peacefully, sound asleep with a smile on his face.

 _"I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than this,"_ thought Padmé, and as she wrapped her arms around Anakin, the former Senator began to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Well, thank you again for walking me home, Luke," said Jyn.

The young Jedi nodded his head. "It was my pleasure, Jyn... have a good night, then."

He then began to walk away, heading back to-

 _"Wait!"_

Luke stopped to turn back around, and saw Jyn walking up to him.

"What are you-" began Luke, but then, he stopped after feeling Jyn's lips touch his own.

Then, after a while, the young Jedi began to kiss her back, with the two of them doing it in a slow yet passionate way.

 _I think I'm in love,_ thought Luke.

* * *

As months went by, both father and son were noticing the changes in their lives.

Anakin still dreamed of terrible moments from the past, but once he saw Padmé, or felt her arms around him, he slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

In regards to Luke, he was enjoying his new romantic relationship with Jyn, and loved every moment that they spent together.

However, while Leia and Anakin's relationship was still a work-in-progress... she was slowly starting to warm up to him, and Anakin was alright with that, knowing that it would take time before Leia could completely accept him in the same way that Luke had since the events that occurred on the second Death Star.

* * *

So, now, it was almost a year since Anakin's re-birth, and the former Sith Lord was with his son, standing in front of a Naboo jewelry store.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, son?" Anakin asked. "This is a big step in your life."

Luke nodded his head. "I'm sure, Father..."

A smile appeared on Anakin's face, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lead the way, my son."


	13. Loss and Hope, Part 1

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 13 - Loss and Hope, Part 1_

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company._

* * *

Luke nodded his head, and was about to head in when, suddenly, Anakin pulled him back.

 _"However..._ I think it would be best for the two of us to have a little chat first."

"About what?" Luke asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Not here... follow me."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Father and son were now standing in a meadow, and as they sat down, Anakin said, "Luke, I want you to promise me that you'll never tell your mother that I brought you here."

Luke looked confused. "Why would she be upset?"

"Well, because this is where she and I usually have important conversations," replied Anakin. "And I am about to have one with you... about marrying Jyn."

* * *

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

 _"Come in!"_ called out Padmé, who was washing dishes in the kitchen.

The door opened, and Jyn stepped inside, saying, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Skywalker..."

"Oh, Jyn, what a surprise," said Padmé, smiling. "How are you?"

"Um... well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure exactly," replied Jyn, taking a seat at the table.

She noticed the sad tone in her voice, so after sitting next to her, Padmé asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Jyn silently nodded her head.

"Is it about Luke?"

The young woman chuckled, and said, "Not really... but I am concerned about him."

"And why is that?"

* * *

"What is this about, Father?"

Anakin sighed, and said, "I know you and Jyn have been together for half of a year, but are you sure you're ready to marry her?"

Luke laughed, and said, "Well, one day, yes... I just want to be prepared when that day comes..."

"And when will that be exactly?"

The young Jedi shrugged his shoulders, and said, "In another year or so, I guess... however long it takes... why?"

"Just so you can avoid making the same mistakes that I made with your mother," replied Anakin.

* * *

"Mrs. Skywalker, have-"

"Jyn, it's okay, you can call me by my first name."

"Thank you... _Padmé,_ have you ever known what it felt like to lose everything?"

The former Senator nodded her head, to Jyn's surprise. "Seeing Anakin had turned to the dark side... watching democracy die when Palpatine created the Empire..."

But, then, Padmé began to smile. "Now it seems like I've got it all back, and I am very thankful for that... so, what's your story?"

Jyn sighed, and she said, "I'm afraid... of losing... all this..."

"Why would that happen?"

"Because it's already happened several times in my life," replied Jyn, in a sad tone. "I've lost my parents, my fellow spies... Saw Gerrera...

"I haven't exactly been the same since Scarif, either. I still dream about that moment, with Cassian hugging me after saying that my father would have been proud..."

The 25-year old woman continued her sad tale. "It took a very long time for me to return to the Rebel Alliance... and, by then, Luke had already gone on his mission to Endor..."

As Jyn went on, Padmé couldn't help but feel sorry for her after hearing what she went through.

* * *

"Father, I know you are concerned, but I can assure you that I am not taking this lightly," said Luke. "Yes, I love Jyn, and when I get the ring, I plan on giving it to her when I feel like the time is right."

Anakin sighed, and replied, "I understand what you're saying, son, it's just something I have to do as a father.

"And, after all, you're only a 23-year-old Jedi Knight."

Luke smirked, and replied, "Yes, while _you_ were only 19 when you and Mother married each other."

"That was... I... who told you that?"

The young man laughed, and replied, "It doesn't matter who... just trust that I know what I am doing, Father."

Anakin waited a moment before nodding his head. "I trust you, Luke... just promise that you will ask her when the time is right."

"That's what I'm planning on, Father," replied Luke.

"Good... now, let's go before your mother finds out somehow that we were here."

* * *

"Almost six years, Mrs. Skywalker, of being unhappy... and alone... until I joined the Alliance... then finally ending up meeting your son... and his father."

Padmé put a comforting hand on her shoudler, and said, "Luke won't be like any of those people that you've lost, Jyn... I know it sounds silly coming from me, but Luke is a very special and gifted person.

"Not everyday you're able to blow up the Death Star and help your father turn away from the Dark Side."

"But weren't you concerned that he would-"

"Do the same thing all over again?" finished Padmé. "Of course, but I believe that Anakin changed that day he saved Luke's life... he's accepted what he has done in the past, and is ready to move on."

Jyn asked, "Have _you_ moved on?"

Padmé looked past Jyn, focusing her attention at the gift she had received from Anakin on their anniversary, and a warm smile appeared on her face.


	14. Loss and Hope, Part 2

Star Wars: The Price of Redemption

 _Chapter 14 - Loss and Hope, Part 2_

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm. I just own the story_

* * *

So, once again, Luke and Anakin were in front of the jewelry store.

"As I said, Father, I plan on giving it to her when the time is right... however long it may be."

Anakin nodded his head. "I'm proud of you, son."

Luke smiled, and the two of them entered the store.

* * *

Then, after thirty minutes had passed, they walked out of the store, with Luke placing the small black box in his pocket.

"See you later, Father, I have to travel with Leia back to the Hoth system."

 _"There?"_ Anakin said, surprised. "Why would you two go back there?"

Before he could answer, the general herself came walking over to them.

"There you are, knucklehead," said Leia, looking at her twin brother. "You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," replied Luke. "Take care, Father."

Anakin nodded his head, and said, "May the Force be with you two."

The two of them smiled, nodded their heads, and walked away.

"Things do take time..." said Anakin, letting out a sigh before walking back to the Lake House.

 _##############_

"So, what were you and Anakin doing at a jewelry store?"

Luke chuckled, and said, "Not looking for your birthday present, if that's what you are thinking."

Leia rolled her eyes, but found herself laughing. "Seriously, Luke..."

"I'll tell you on the way," replied the young Jedi. "Promise."

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

Luke smiled, and said, "Never, Leia... but just wait, okay?"

"Alright, fine," replied Leia, and then, she playfully ruffled his hair.

"Cut it out, Leia," chuckled Luke. "I like having it a certain way."

"What is it with men and their hair?"

Luke laughed, and said, "That's like with you women and your... um... never mind..."

* * *

That night, at her home, Jyn was sleeping peacefully until she began having visions of the Past.

 _Save the Rebellion! Save the dream!_

 _..._

 _Congratulations. You're being rescued._

 _..._

 _I've been recruiting for the Rebellion for a long time._

 _..._

 _Rebellions are built on hope._

 _..._

 _"Stardust..."_

Although she knew it was her special nickname that came from her parents, Jyn did not recognize the voice of the one who spoke it.

"That's what your parents used to call you, correct?"

Jyn looked around, seeing that they were in a blank, empty area. "Um, yes... where are-"

"For the sake of the story, Jyn, we'll call this _limbo_ ," replied the elderly Jedi Master. "And you can call me Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Jyn raised her eyebrows in surprise. " _You're_ the one that Luke and Anakin have told me about? But I thought you-"

"Died?" Obi-Wan finished, with a smile. "Yes, but... well, let's just say that there are many things a Jedi can achieve in the Afterlife... which brings me to you."

He looked at her, for a moment, before saying, "You are a very interesting individual, Jyn Erso... although you were able to escape the blast from the Death Star, I can imagine the unfortunate trauma you went through once you left that planet."

Jyn simply nodded her head.

"As well as the failed attempts of ending your life, with the hope of joining those you've lost, such as..."

Obi-Wan then moved to the side, and Jyn saw holograms of the memories she had with people that she cared about.

"Watching Krennic shoot your mother at a young age on Lah'mu, or having your father die in your arms at Eadu... seeing Saw Gererra one last time before his Jedha home was destroyed...

"Or even losing K-2SO and Cassian at the base on Scarif?"

Before he could say more, however, a teary-eyed Jyn exclaimed, "What exactly are you trying to get at, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and replied, "You aren't the only one who's lost everything, Jyn... but I can assure you that you will not be losing Luke."

"How do you know that?" Jyn asked.

"Call it a hunch, my dear," chuckled Obi-Wan, making Jyn roll her eyes.

"It's alright to be afraid, but too much of it can be a bad thing... fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering...

"The path to the Dark Side, and once you start walking that path, forever will it dominate your destiny... except for someone like Anakin."

Jyn smiled, and said, "He's special, as well, correct?"

"Indeed, he is," replied Obi-Wan. "And, in some ways, Anakin is similar to you."

Before she could ask him about that, Obi-Wan said, "That's a story for another time from someone else... right now, I think it's time for you to be returned to your dream."

And with that, Jyn suddenly found herself back to doing what she had done before meeting Obi-Wan.

 _That was strange._

* * *

While Padmé was asleep, Anakin had gone into the kitchen for a glass of cold water when-

"Is this a bad time?"

Anakin turned around, and saw the ghost of his old Master.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, and said, "Do not worry yourself, Anakin, you have been doing very well... I am only here to inform you about Jyn."

"Is she in trouble?" Anakin asked.

"No, but she hasn't exactly had a peaceful life," replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Master, _none of us_ have had an easy life."

"You know what I meant... she's been through a lot."

The former Sith Lord sighed, and said, "Yeah... and she used to rightfully hate me for it."

Obi-Wan frowned, with a look of confusion on his face. "Come again?"

"I've realized that the Empire - which I'd been a part of since the beginning - has brought pain and suffering to those that I care about, as well as Jyn.

"I don't recall exactly if I was there to see the Scarif base be blown up by the Death Star, but I know I was there when Leia's home planet was destroyed."

While Obi-Wan remained silent, Anakin continued to speak. "Because of the Empire, Luke lost his aunt and uncle, his close friend... that I shot at... and his hand that I cut off...

"Jyn lost her parents, comrades, and closest friends, while Leia... well... you can see why we're still working on our relationship, Master."

"Indeed I can," said Obi-Wan. "And I am proud to hear of your acceptance, Anakin, but do not dwell too much on the past. What's done is done, and there is nothing that can change what happened."

Anakin nodded his head. "I know, Master... but, anyway, forgive me... what is wrong with Jyn again?"

"Just keep an eye on her every once in a while," replied Obi-Wan. "She is a very special individual-"

 _"Aren't we all?"_ Anakin said, with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan frowned, but found himself laughing. "Just look out for her, alright? She and Luke care deeply about each other."

Anakin nodded his head. "I will, old friend... thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then, he began to disappear.


	15. Brokenly Loosen, Part 1

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 15 - Brokenly Loosen, Part 1_

 _Author's Note: "Star Wars" is owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company._

* * *

As they continued their journey towards Hoth, Leia looked over at her brother.

"Luke... have you ever thought about training a new generation of Jedi?"

Luke's attention was caught. "Me? A teacher?"

She nodded her head. "I'm not as strong with the Force like you are, Luke, but this could be an important chapter in your life..."

Luke was silent, for a moment, and then he said, "Huh... that would be of some importance to the galaxy... and Father could help me, as well."

Looking up at his sister, the young Jedi replied, "I'll think about it, Leia, thanks."

"Sure, no problem," said Leia, and she went back to flying the ship. _I sure hope Han is okay after what we-_

"Leia?"

She turned to look back at her brother.

"You okay? I'm sensing a conflict within you."

Leia shook her head. "I'm fine, Luke... it's just, uh... hard to believe that a year has passed since the second Death Star was blown up... and how much we've all changed..."

Luke chuckled, and replied, "Well, we haven't changed _that much_ , Leia."

 _I certainly have for almost 5 months,_ thought the Alliance general, looking down at her stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright, Luke... let's just do what we came for, and go back home before anything bad happens."

Luke smirked, and asked, "Come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

Leia sighed, and thought to herself, _Anakin finding out how long Han and I have kept this from him._

Then, a smile appeared on her face, as she started to remember memories of her and Han, including when she had-

"You seem happy now."

His sister chuckled, and replied, "I was remembering the time that Han and I were arguing with each other, after you'd been pulled out of the bacta tank."

Luke started to laugh, as well. "Oh, yeah, that's when you said he was scruffy-looking, and I had that... um... oh, look, snow!"

Leia gave her brother a look. "You had to what?"

"To, er... be put into a disgusting but warm animal carcass by Han," replied Luke, letting out a small chuckle. "Sure glad he was able to save me that day."

Leia looked at Luke for a moment before giving him a smirk, and turned her attention back to the ship's controls.

As for the young Jedi, he was trying his best to not think of that "memory" again.

* * *

"Anakin!"

 _"Padmé!"_

 _He began running towards her, but then, he saw the Sith Lord raise his armed lightsaber near her neck._

 _"Take one more step, Skywalker, and I end her life for_ _ **good**_ _this time."_

 _Anakin was only a few feet away from Padmé, so maybe if-_

 _"And don't even think about using your Force powers... aarrgghh..."_

 _[Thud! Thud! Thud!]_

 _Anakin gritted his teeth in frustration, saying, "Let her go. She's innocent... and you already killed the person that you cared most about."_

 _"He meant nothing to me," growled the Sith Lord. "And neither do you, Skywalker..."_

* * *

Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of brightness, and Anakin immediately woke up, his body sweating, breathing heavily as he turned to see if his wife was alright.

A sense of relief came over Anakin after seeing Padmé asleep, but now, the Jedi needed a breath of fresh air.

"This was supposed to have stopped already," muttered Anakin.

* * *

 _"Luke, come on!"_

 _"Jyn, I can't... you must go! Now!"_

 _But Jyn was not giving up. "I don't want to lose you!"_

 _"You won't, sweetheart, I promise," replied Luke. "But our child must be kept safe. Take her someplace where she won't be found."_

 _Jyn looked at the ship behind her, then back to her husband._

 _"Promise me that I'll see you again."_

 _The two of them shared a passionate kiss before Luke said, "I promise..."_

 _As rain continued to fall, Luke watched the ship with his loved ones disappear into the night._

 _Then, the Jedi got down to his knees, placed his metal hand on Artoo, and-_

Before the dream could continue, Jyn found herself waking up, and quickly realizing that it had only been a dream.

"Please... don't let that one be real," whispered a fearful Jyn. "Not again..."

* * *

As the ship finally made its landing, Leia said, "Alright, Luke, now we just... Luke?"

She noticed that her brother looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like... Jyn is in... some type of pain..."

Leia replied, "She's probably remembering that friend she lost on Scarif..."

Her brother gave her a look.

"Oh, relax, Luke... she's going to be fine."

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Luke, now feeling concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Anakin stood by the balcony, looking up at the stars, he was unable to notice - or sense - the individual who was seeing him though a pair of binoculars.

He then spoke into his earpiece. "Sir, it's him. Anakin Skywalker."

 _"Are you absolutely sure?"_ responded whoever was on the other end.

"Yes, sir. No doubt in my mind."

There was a momentary pause before he heard another answer. _"Then, he must die, as well... both he and Luke... in order for everything to work..._

 _"Continue your research until the time is right. I sense the arrival of a powerful being... one who will be of great use to me._

* * *

Once Luke and Leia had completed their important business, they returned to the ship.

"I certainly don't remember Hoth being that cold," exclaimed Luke. "Even my metal hand is freezing!"

A few minutes later, the ship was away from the planet, and began heading back to Naboo.

Luke was still thinking about Jyn, hoping that she was-

"Luke? Can I tell you something important?"

"Of course, Leia, anything..."

The general sighed, and said, "Well, promise me first that you won't tell this to our parents."

"Um... alright, but what exactly are you trying to say, Leia?"


	16. Brokenly Loosen, Part 2

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _ **Chapter 16 - Brokenly Loosen, Part II**_

 _Author's Note:_ Disney and Lucasfilm own all the rights to this franchise. I just own the story, any OCs, etc.

Also, thanks to everyone reading this story, and leaving me your reviews. I'm not giving up on this story, but I also don't want to disappoint you all by making this story become flat or unorganized and all that... also, if the characters ever seem OOC, I do apologize, as well as the shortness of this chapter.

Oh, and if anyone could help me out regarding how old everyone would be when Ben/Kylo Ren and Rey are born, that would be _very_ helpful.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin was out on the balcony, wondering if he could add any sort of modifications to his yellow speeder so that it could go faster.

 _"You're having them again, aren't you?"_

He turned around, and saw Padmé, who was concerned about her husband. "Am I right?"

Knowing that lying to her would not be of much use, Anakin sighed, and replied, "In a way, yes, but... I'm not going to let them get to me like before."

As Padmé walked over to him, Anakin added, "I was given a second chance at life... and I don't plan on throwing it all away just because of a dream that might not even come true."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and said, "It warms my heart to hear you say those words, Ani... but just know that you won't have to go through this alone. There are others beside me who can help you."

Anakin smiled at her, and replied, "If it comes to that point, I will let you and the others know... but in the meantime, I am very interested in Jyn."

"What do you mean by that?" wondered Padmé, and Anakin let out a small chuckle, as he remembered what Obi-Wan had told him a few days ago.

"Not what you first thought, I can assure you, my love... I only meant that I want to try and help her with whatever problems she might have. We're both still alive, even though we are technically supposed to be dead, and I-"

Suddenly, before he could finish, Threepio started to walk towards them. "Oh, um, Master Ani, I thought you'd like to know that Master Luke has informed me of him and Miss Leia making their return here very shortly."

"Thank you, Threepio," replied Anakin, nodding his head, and as the protocal droid walked away, he looked back at his wife. "Care to come with me to the landing platform?"

"I wish I could, Ani, but I have an important meeting to attend at the New Senate building," said Padmé, who was starting to smirk at him. "And I know how much you hate political meetings."

Rolling his eyes, Anakin replied, "I get your point, Padmé... see you later, then."

* * *

Even though their ship was about to reach the platform in a matter of minutes, part of Leia was hoping for them to turn into hours.

"So... are me and Han the only ones that now about..." said Luke, who had not spoken much after Leia had told him her _important_ news.

His sister nodded her head, and replied, "I would like to keep it that way, for now... let me worry about telling the others that may need to know about this."

"Does that include our mother and father?" asked Luke, who could sense the slight nervousness inside of Leia.

"I will... deal with that whenever the time comes... I'm just grateful and a little surprised that you two weren't able to sense it."

Luke shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I can sense it _now_ , but I just never thought about it before, especially since first met Jyn, and Father has... well, he's certainly been through a lot."

* * *

Once Anakin had reached the landing platform, he was surpised to find someone else waiting for his son to arrive.

"Hello, Jyn... I can't say that I am surprised to see you here."

The former spy smiled a little bit at Luke's father, and she replied, "I got his message not that long ago, Master Skywalker... though I cannot say the same for you."

In response, Anakin gave her a small shrug, but as the two of them continued to wait, Jyn said, "May I ask you something, Master Skywalker?"

"Certainly, Jyn... what is it?"

Nodding her head in the direction of his lightsaber, the young woman asked, "How come you are not out there in a different part of the galaxy, stopping evil forces or making negotions with certain officials that-"

Anakin started to chuckle, and he replied, "I have been doing that since the day I left Tatooine, and up until the moment when I finally saw Luke with my own eyes.

"I do not mind being known as a hero or a Jedi, Jyn, and if there is ever an opportunity in which I am needed, I will not hesitate in doing whatever I can to help, but for now, my main focus is spending as much time as I can with my wife and children, as well as passing on my knowledge of the knowledge to Luke... who I see becoming a much better Jedi than I tried to be when I was his age."

Jyn nodded her head, as she understood everything that he was saying. "Your old master did say that you were a special individual."

"Obi-Wan?" said a surprised Anakin. "You've _spoken_ to him?"

"Well, in a dream, anyways," replied Jyn. "I felt... _comfort_ while listening to him, and... he certainly seems like a bit of an odd and mysterious person."

Anakin chuckled as he listened to the comments from his son's special loved one. "Yes, that _is_ Obi-Wan, for you... he's also someone I have loved like a brother, as well as there being certain times when I thought of him as the closest thing I had to a father."

 _Then, why don't you listen to me?_

 _I am trying._

The middle-aged Jedi smiled at the flashback that he was seeing in his mind, and he added, "Whatever he teaches you, Jyn, always try and remember it, then to understant what it means... because you never how much of it can help you in real life."

Remembering her dream from last night, Jyy simply nodded her head. _I wonder if I should tell Luke about my dream._


	17. Story Update

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 _Chapter 17 - Story Update_

* * *

Hi, everyone! Just thought I'd give you all some information regarding this story because it has been QUITE a few months since I last updated it...

I can assure you that I am definitely planning on finishing this story because I don't want to disappoint all of you, especially since I had no idea that so many people would love this story so much, and I just want to say to you all how grateful and happy I am on the fact that this story has been enjoyable for you to read... and again, I promise that I will finish it as soon as I get the chance, so please... all that I ask is for you to not give up on this story's conclusion, even though it seemed like I may have given up on it... but that's not true... this story will continue and eventually have a satisfying conclusion (hopefully), and I can't wait to see what you will all think about it. :)


	18. Brokenly Loosen, Part III

**Star Wars: The Price of Redemption**

 **Chapter 18 - Brokenly Loosen, Part III**

 **Author's Note: Again, thanks to everyone reading this story, and leaving me your reviews. I do not intend to give up on this story, which I am taking "baby steps" with, and I also don't want to disappoint you all by making this story become flat or unorganized and all that... also, if the characters ever seem OOC, I do apologize, as well as the shortness of this chapter, which is due to this being the second half of Chapter 16.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Star Wars_ belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm. I just own this story.

* * *

As she and her brother were preparing to land the ship on the platform, a sudden thought entered Leia's mind, and she turned to look at her brother.

"You didn't _tell_ anyone that we were arriving soon, did you?"

A sheepish expression appeared on Luke's face as he rubbed the back of his neck several times after hearing his sister's question.

"Not a lot, if that's what you're afraid of," replied the young Jedi. "I only told Jyn about our return, as well as… _ohhhhhh_ …"

Leia raised her eyebrow, giving him a look, and Luke added, "Well, I _may_ have, um… also told Threepip to inform our father about-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Luke," muttered a now-annoyed Leia. "Is this because I told you the news regarding…"

The young Jedi quickly shook his head, and said, "No, no, believe me, it has nothing to do with that… I just, er, momentarily forgot about it when I was talking to Threepio."

"How could you… _ugh_ , never mind," replied Leia, who was now rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers, as if she was getting a headache. "This was not how I had pictured dealing with this in my mind."

Trying his best to be optimistic, Luke gave a small shrug, and said, "Maybe he won't even notice that you are… expecting… and I'm sure Father would be more glad with the fact that the two of us are simply having some 'sibling bonding' time together."

"If this whole thing goes south too early because of you, Luke…" replied Leia, a small smirk on her face that also bore a serious expression. "I'll find a way for us to have some 'bonding' time."

"... point taken, my sister," said Luke, with a sheepish smile, and quietly hummed to himself whilst Leia resumed her position at the controls in order to guide them safely down.

 _A Few Moments Later_

A small smile appeared on Anakin's face as he watched his two grown-up children walk out of the spaceship, and he asked, "Glad to be back on a planet that's not as freezing as Hoth?"

"Oh, that answer's obvious, Father," replied Luke with a chuckle, his face brightening a little more once he caught sight of Jyn. "Well, my schedule for the rest of today is all cleared up now, so what would you like to do?"

"I've got some ideas, Skywalker… come on, let's take a walk," said Jyn, gesturing for the young man to follow her.

As he watched Luke walk away alongside Jyn, Anakin gave a chuckle and shook his head, about to say something regarding how they reminded him so much of himself and Padme when the middle-aged Jedi suddenly frowned in confusion.

"Uh, Anakin? Are you okay?" asked Leia, silently wishing that she'd left before Luke had, and her father responded by giving her a glance.

"You… you are okay, aren't you? In general, like, nothing is-" wondered Anakin, but stopped once the young woman nodded her head.

"I'm alright, just… still feeling a little cold, I guess, from all that time in Hoth…" She started to rub her shoulders a few times so they would warm up, and began looking around. "I should also probably go so I can make sure to see if Han hasn't gotten himself into any sort of trouble."

Anakin gave a small nod to Leia, who then bid him farewell before walking away, but he still wondered as to what had made him feel so concerned about her. _I wonder if Padmé would know anything about it - "Gaah!"_

"Oh! Forgive me, Master Ani, I didn't mean to startle you," apologized Threepio whilst the middle-aged man began catching his breath for a moment.

"I… it's alright, I just… was not expecting you to show up just now," replied Anakin, taking a sigh once he felt his heart beat lessen. "Everything alright?"

The gold-colored droid nodded his head, and gave a pleased response. "Oh, yes, Master Ani; that's also why I came to look for you because someone told me to simply tell you 'hello', and it's been a while since I've done something that simple."

Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes, then crossed his arms while chuckling as he said, "Well, alright, Threepio. Who asked for you to tell me 'hello', then?"

There was some slight confusion in the droid's vocal tone as he replied, "She didn't give me her name, Master, I apologize; all that she requested was, and I quote, to 'tell Sky Guy that I said hello'... do you know who that might be, Master Ani?"

 _Sky Guy?_ Anakin's amused expression quickly turned to confusion and then wide-eyed surprise as his mind was suddenly being filled with memories that had to do with the only individual he knew of who called him by that name.

"... do you know where she was headed after making the request?"

Threepio shook his head, and Anakin gave a slight frown. "Sorry, Master Ani, she was gone by the time I turned back around to ask her again what her name was."

Anakin waved his hand to the side, and replied, "Don't be so concerned about it, Threepio, I know exactly what her name is… and who she was… to me… a long time ago…"


End file.
